


食色

by EvilKid1019



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilKid1019/pseuds/EvilKid1019
Summary: ABO|感官文学





	1. ~1~ 卫生棉条

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：  
> ABO（参考百度百科）  
> α男性：阴茎、睾丸、结更大。无雌穴、生殖腔、子宫。更有力量。  
> Ω男性：有阴茎（小），无睾丸。有雌穴、生殖腔、子宫。乳房在怀孕及哺乳期出现，在断奶后复原。
> 
> 信息素强度：  
> 信息素强度数值为1~10，Alpha均值7，Omega均值3。当信息素强度超过对方时，才会诱发臣服欲，若Alpha信息素强度数值超过Omega数值5个点数以上，可诱导Omega发情。  
> ——贺天数值9  
> ——莫关山数值6
> 
> 信息素耐受：  
> Alpha与Omega的信息素互相影响，均有可能诱导对方进入情欲状态。后天训练可以提升对信息素的耐受，即使接触异性信息素也能够不受影响。提升信息素耐受能力的训练费用很高，难以普及。因此在公共场合释放信息素（Omega突发情况除外）是违规行为。
> 
> 剧情：  
> 与原著无关，为平行世界。

莫关山虽然不太擅长脑力劳动，但偶尔也会思考一些很哲学的问题，比如当一个沉静许久的器官重新焕发活力会是怎样的景象。如果一个天生的盲人重见光明，眼睛第一次看到光，他们会激动得热泪盈眶，还是会迷茫得不知所措。

莫关山不是盲人，他视力好得很，只是最近身体上的某个器官实在是有些活跃，让他有点不知所措了——上一个让他不知所措的玩意儿还是贺天。

他今年15岁，这个器官沉睡了15年，以至于让他忽略了这里的存在。

如果不是有什么液体涌出来的话。

正值课间，莫关山趴在桌上继续看上节课没看完的漫画，心里默默吐槽着废柴男主，就感觉下身有什么东西滑出来了。

这感觉很奇怪，倒也不像失禁。凉滑的液体从肉缝里涌出，晕染在了内裤的布料上，黏泞的湿意让人觉得很不舒服。莫关山不想放下漫画，但是液体有渗透内裤打湿外裤的趋势，他只能起身去洗手间，谁知道好死不死地在门口撞上了贺天。

“……”

“哟莫仔，去哪儿？”

“关你屁事。”

“我去厕所，一起呗~”

“我日……你放手！干！”

在贺天这不要脸的狗鸡想和他共用一个小便池的时候，莫关山一把推开他，进了后面的隔间。

“上大的？”

“关你屁事！”

落了锁，莫关山坐在马桶盖上，拉开裤子一看，内裤前面已经湿了一小片。他伸手去摸，碰触到身下湿漉漉黏糊糊的两小片软肉。

“啧……”不会吧？来了？可他没啥感觉啊……

莫关山虽然成绩不好，但是作为一个Omega，对生理课还是很在意的。Omega性成熟后会迎来发情期，每次发情都会很……放荡，无法正常生活，需要有Alpha的陪伴。抑制剂虽然是大家津津乐道的东西，也是上个世纪Omega的必需品，但因为对人的身体损害极大，已经在2000年禁用了。现在Omega使用的是缓释剂，能够缓解未被标记的Omega的发情热，控制发情期信息素的释放，使Omega可以相对正常的生活——虽然无法克制子宫向外分泌生理液。缓释剂是免费的，Omega可以凭身份证去药店领取。

拥有Alpha的Omega因为生理期的原因，每个月都有两天的生理假，莫关山至今都没休过生理假，也没展现出任何的“弱柳扶风”，大家都不晓得他是个Omega。

莫关山把手拿出来，指尖沾着黏糊糊的液体。蓦地，液体外涌的感觉又来了，他提着裤子站起来，液体从两片阴唇间滴下，落在了外裤上，他忙扯了卫生纸去擦，可还是留下了一片痕迹。

“妈的……”莫关山眉头又拧紧了些，他完全想不通这器官怎么突然活过来了，就好像昨晚新闻里死灰复燃的死火山——不能这么比喻？管他呢，现在应该怎么办？

他想把自己擦干净，这时候发情啊、初潮啊、标记啊一堆的词汇涌上脑海。在他的认知里，Omega的初潮极其惨烈（淫荡），但是他现在毫无感觉，头脑清醒得很，甚至能背诵半首《沁园春·雪》。

用卫生纸堵一下？啧，你他妈的别流了！

咚咚咚。“莫仔？走不走啊？掉厕所里了？”

莫关山的脑子短路了那么两三秒。

这个狗鸡贺天怎么还没滚，他这一嗓子让我完全不能好好思考了！？

莫关山咽了好几口唾沫，提着裤子不知道该怎么办。过了一会儿，外面嘈杂的声音渐渐远去，男生们都上完厕所离开了，上课铃响起来。但莫关山已经顾不得想旷课的事了。他伸手摸了摸自己黏糊糊的下体，嘴里喋喋不休地骂，可辱骂又没有什么效果，反倒让他更烦躁。

“喂Don’t close mountain，你便秘了？”

“关你屁事，快滚。”

“你开门。”

“让你滚听不懂吗你这狗鸡？”

“下午咱俩班可是一起上体育课。”

“所以呢。”

“你不开门，下午上课我就当众亲你。”

“？？？有病？”

“你觉得我不敢？”

“你他妈能不能滚回去上课？别他妈管老子的事！”

“你不开门我可踹门了。”

“有病吧你！！”

莫关山想不通这混账为什么非要在这儿跟他死磕，本来已经努力不讨厌这傻逼了，结果这狗鸡还老干些让他火大的事。

但是这门，今天无论如何是不能开的。

DUANG！

门锁晃了晃。

“你他妈真踹？？”

“我什么时候骗过你？”

“日，你耍老子是一回两回了？”

DUANG。

“我操，你他妈知不知道毁坏公物要记过？”

“还行吧，这儿没监控，也许是门自己坏了呢。”

“妈的，你到底怎样才肯滚？”

“你把门打开我就走。”

莫关山也不知道自己脑子是不是坏了：“行，我开门你就滚，说好了的。”

他本来想把门打开一下下，然后再关上，这样也算开。谁知道他想得太简单了，他刚把锁打开，贺天这混账就怼开门挤进来了。

“我操你妈——”

“干嘛呢？”

莫关山被贺天挤得跌坐在马桶盖上，摔得屁股蛋都疼。T恤刚刚被他掀起来了，裤子又半脱不脱，下体一览无遗。莫关山想起来要遮的时候已经晚了，贺天攥住他的手腕，几乎是咬牙切齿地说：“你是Omega？”

莫关山干脆破罐破摔：“是啊，老子身份证上写着呢，关你卵事？”

“我都不知道。”

“怎么，我还得郑重地告诉你，老子是个Omega，还没性成熟，指不定哪天就熟了？我有病吗？”

“……初潮？”

听到这个词，本来还在挣扎的莫关山有点老实了：“我特么怎么知道，我又没感觉，就这儿可劲儿流。妈的，止都止不住。”

贺天凑了过来，莫关山想开推他，可这家伙握着他的手腕，他又挣脱不了。想给他两脚可是裤子妨碍了腿的活动，他只能任由贺天在颈侧嗅来嗅去。

“还没有味道。”

“废话。”

“去医务室。”

“不去。”莫关山立马反驳。

“必须去。”

“你特么能不能别管老子的事！？”

“你的事我哪次没管？”

“……”

莫关山更烦了，给了他一记头槌，结果把自己撞得够呛。

“特么的你脑壳是椰子么……”

“我带你去。”

“我不去，别特么碰我。”

“不听话我现在就标记你。”

“你他妈敢犯法？！”

“那你以后就住这隔间不出去了？”

“我，”莫关山简直想往他脸上吐口水，“我就想找点东西堵一下，用不着你在这儿碍事！”

“……就这样？”

“不然呢？”

“你等着。”

“啊？喂！？”

贺天一溜烟跑了，莫关山坐在马桶上发愣。

有病吧这狗鸡？？

贺天回来的时候，莫关山正抱着手机搜索自己的症状，门突然敲响的时候吓了一跳，以为是老师抓他逃课，找到厕所里来了。

“开门，东西给你买来了。”

莫关山翻了个白眼，不过还是开了门。

“这啥？”上面还全是日文。

“卫生棉条。”

“啊？”一个新词。

“你用上就去上课，我看见教导主任在查课堂，这秃子就爱叫人家长，啧。你班比较靠后，我先回了，你也快点。”他说完一溜烟跑了。

“喂！我操，贺鸡巴天！？”沃日老子看不懂啊？？？？

莫关山握着小盒目瞪口呆了很久。

算了，百度一下吧……  
~~~~

贺天这堂课是化学课堂测试，题做到一半的时候裤袋里的手机震了，他不方便看，结果手机震个没完，他只能尽量加快做题速度，提早交卷后看了眼微信，果然是莫关山的连环轰炸，总结来说就是让他赶紧（滚）过去。

“老师我想上厕所。”

“去吧。”对贺天这个优等生，老师们都是关爱有加，这些要求一般都会满足。

还有五分钟下课，莫关山还在那个隔间，贺天敢说自己第一次见莫关山露出这样的表情，像被人遗弃的小兔子一样（以前充其量是被遗弃的小狗）。

贺天刚锁上门，还没开口，莫关山就哼哼了几声：“……疼。”

隔间太窄，贺天勉强蹲下，莫关山已经把卫生棉条的导管塞进去了一段——插反了。

这不疼才有鬼吧？

贺天起身准备出去，被莫关山攥住了衣角。

“……你去哪？”

“我洗下手，过来帮你。”

莫关山反应稍稍慢了两秒才松了手，贺天竟然想揉揉他的头发。

怎么回事儿啊，竟然有点可爱？

洗了手，关了门，贺天小心翼翼地帮他把那支废掉的棉条取出来，生怕划伤了莫关山的阴道。门板和坐便器间实在没多少空间，他保持这个姿势，感觉腰椎都要断了。

“呼……换个姿势。”

“喂你干嘛？别碰我我警告你。”

“你先起来，坐我身上。”

“凭什么。”

“要不我怎么帮你？”

“……”

他挪了挪屁股，扶着墙壁站起来，贺天坐在盖子上，搂着他的腰让他坐在自己腿上。这还不算完，贺天又去扯他裤子。

“你干嘛？！”

“你别管了。”

下课了，外面又嘈杂起来，莫关山不敢说话，生怕被人发现。贺天给他脱了鞋，两只脚踩在自己膝盖上，这样羞耻的姿势让莫关山红透了脸。贺天让他靠在自己肩上：“不舒服就说，别太大声，乖。”

“……狗鸡。”

贺天拆了一只新的棉条，伸手去摸莫关山的阴部，莫关山有些抗拒，去扯他的手，谁知道贺天趁机亲了他侧脸一下。

“我！——操你干嘛？”莫关山差点喊出来，赶忙压低了声音。

“别乱动，不然就亲你。”

“啧，快点，我他妈已经旷了一堂课了。”

“没想到你这么心系课堂？”

“滚。”

贺天也不插科打诨了，他撑开莫关山的两片阴唇，说实话他也有些抖，给别人放卫生棉条也是第一次，他生怕会弄伤或者弄疼他，更何况这人呼吸间把气息都吹拂在他颈侧，让贺天燥热的皮肤上浮起了几颗惬意的小疙瘩……

“你他妈。”

“人之常情。”

贺小天同志硬邦邦地顶着莫关山的臀缝，要不是外面人来人往怕暴露，莫关山保证自己会暴打这混账狗鸡一顿。

生理液还在继续外涌，贺天也摸不清莫关山的情况——明明没有正式发情，却不断失水，看他的嘴唇都干燥了，待会儿买瓶水给他带回去好了？

想着些有的没的，贺天找到了他的阴道口，带导管的卫生棉条是给新手用的，理论上非常简单，只不过两个人都很紧张，再加上莫关山的那里是真的……有点紧。

“放松，肌肉放松……”

“进去了没！”

“你放松，深呼吸。”

莫关山感觉自己的样子像难产的孕妇，他努力深呼吸、放松，但还是很不舒服：“是不是弄破了？”

“疼吗？”

“疼是不疼，就是有点酸，涨得不行。”

“手指粗细的东西就受不了了，将来怎么容纳我的大家伙？”

“你再放屁我就废了你，傻逼——唔！”

差点叫出来，莫关山猛地捂住了嘴。

倒不是因为疼。

他有点心有余悸……天呐这是什么感觉？

贺天一脸似笑非笑地看着他，莫关山最烦这表情了：“你他妈刚刚做了什么？”

“你自己没碰过这里？”

“~~~~~~~”蓦地，莫关山不可遏制地蜷起脚趾，抠紧了贺天的校服裤子。他不知道该怎么形容自己现在的感觉，脑海里一片空白，什么内心独白都没有了。大片蒸腾着的艳丽蘑菇云在意识里炸开，为了不叫出声来他只能咬住自己的手指。

贺天粗糙的指腹触碰的地方像是燃起了电光，仿佛下身的那个地方多出来一个敏感的神经中枢，将酥麻的快感传达到四肢百骸。莫关山浑身的毛孔都炸开了，他大口换气，夹紧双腿想要制止他，却又不想制止他……

什么东西进入了身体深处，又有什么东西出去了，似乎有软软的线搭在阴道口。贺天在亲吻他的颈侧，不过莫关山已经没有余裕骂人了，双腿坠了下去，脚环上贺天的小腿，纠缠着，像交尾的人鱼。

贺天收了手，不再欺负Omega外生殖器的敏感处，再继续下去恐怕莫关山下节课也不用去了。他拽了卫生纸给莫关山擦拭下身的一片狼藉，莫关山在他怀里缓了好一阵才恢复神智。

“……你他妈，A片里学的吧。”

“舒服吗？”

“……舒服个屁。”

看来的确很舒服。

贺天偷笑，牵着莫关山了手去摸外露的那段引线：“拽着这里就可以拉出来，小心点别拉断了，留在身体里就麻烦了，你要是弄不好可以求我——”

“你管的闲事够多了吧，滚蛋，谁说我做不好！”

贺天举双手表示投降，莫关山坐他腿上窸窸窣窣地穿鞋和裤子。虽然有根线漏在外面感觉怪怪的，可是已经没有液体外流的别扭感了，还不错。莫关山理都没理贺天，推开门就出去了，把贺天一人留在了原地。

“诶~”逃走了。

害羞了吧，耳根都红透了。

贺天心情顿时大好，拿起放在旁边的棉条盒子，感觉以后绝对用得到。

莫关山回到教室后抓耳挠腮了半天，漫画都看不下去了——就怪贺天这狗鸡！摸摸摸摸他个大头鬼……嘶，他到底摸得哪里，为什么感觉那么……那么爽？

莫关山翻出生理课本，烦躁地翻了几页，觉得自己实在是不喜欢看书，一翻书就头大，还是直接上网搜来得快些。他搜索了Omega的身体构造，第一次知道Omega的外生殖器还有个敏感点，“阴蒂”上布满了神经末梢极其敏感，不插入单靠刺激这里就能获得快感，是Omega自慰的好方式。

莫关山回忆了一下刚才被摸时的感受，吞了口口水。这感觉有点不太妙，就好像自己对自己的身体还充满了未知，而贺天就是哥伦布，先一步发现了新大陆，还殖民了。

啧。

上课不听讲已经是莫关山的常态了，任秃顶的物理老师在讲台上唾沫横飞，最后一排的莫关山丝毫不受影响。他检索了Omega生理期的各种事项，甚至进了Omega交流论坛，第一次知道妹子Omega们管这生理液叫“水水”……

莫关山感觉自己太阳穴上的青筋都暴起来了，他看了论坛背景颜色才发现自己进错了，满版的粉红色实在扎眼，赶紧换了个入口，进入了男性Omega交流版块。浏览了几个精华帖子，性生活交流的居多，在他快要爆炸的时候终于看到了写给初潮小朋友的科普贴。

初潮的时候，为了让性交顺利完成，Omega会大量分泌液体，所以要经常补充水分。即使用了缓释剂中和发情热，液体还是会不间断的涌出，会影响日常生活，这时候Omega们需要用到卫生用品，卫生棉、液体卫生巾、卫生棉条都是不错的选择。夏天的话用卫生棉太热，而且卫生棉和液体卫生巾只适用于三角内裤，很多男性Omega喜欢穿四角裤，卫生棉条就是男孩子们的首选了，而且下水游泳的话也不耽搁，非常实用，只不过不能在体内留存太久，4小时就要更换，最多不能超过8小时，夜间是不适宜使用卫生棉条的。

根据Omega的体质不同，部分Omega在发情期正式来临前一两天会提早分泌生理液，且并不伴随发情症状，需要提早准备充足的水分。这部分人的发情热更加强烈，更易受孕，在与伴侣交合时要注意避孕措施到位。

“这么麻烦……”莫关山简直有点厌恶自己的身体了，更易受孕，这TM是什么狗屁设定，他以前一直把自己假想成少年漫男主角，现在怎么越来越像里番女主角了？？

不过下课还是去医务室一趟吧，必须领点缓释剂了……

莫关山从医务室回来的时候，发现桌上放了个保温杯。

“谁的东西？没人要我扔了啊。”

“喂喂老大等等。”寸头拉住他，“贺天给的。”

“那我更得扔。”莫关山拿着保温杯往垃圾桶走，手机震了一下，他看了眼微信，贺天发来的。

【贺：帮你打了热水，多补充水分。】

“……”莫关山舔了舔有点起皮的嘴唇。

寸头眼睁睁看着自家老大又擎着保温杯折了回来，活像个老干部。

“看你的书！”

“啊，哦……”凶什么凶嘛……

~~~~

中午放学后，莫关山数了数自己的零花钱，准备去24hΩ超市买点Omega必需品。贺天在楼梯口站着，应该是在等人，看见他就径直走过来了。

啧。

莫关山想佯装在看手机没看到他，谁知道贺天竟然抬手捏住他的下巴，想要抚摸他嘴唇。莫关山皱着眉心，偏头躲开了。

指纹与唇纹擦身而过。

“有乖乖喝水？”

“哦，那破杯子是你的啊，我给扔了。”

贺天眯着眼睛笑：“你是不是觉得自己是个Omega，我就不敢揍你了？”

刚对贺天的印象有所改善，因为这句话又一落千丈，莫关山在脑海里给贺天的脸上画了个大大的乌龟。

懒得再和这人废话，他扬手把人推开，大步流星地走去车棚赶自行车。贺天好像没有跟上来，不过今天的车子格外的沉？莫关山使劲蹬了一下，腰突然被人抱住了，他吓得大喊一声，差点摔倒，幸亏有人撑住了车子的平衡，也让他稳稳地坐回了车座上。

不用回头他都知道是贺天。

“你他妈是金鱼屎吗？甩都甩不掉？”

“载我嘛~顺路。”

“你有病吗！？”

“病得不轻，走不了路。”

“那你死在这儿吧。”莫关山想扯开贺天的手臂跳车跑，谁知道这家伙搂得这么紧。

“要死一起死。”

“鬼才和你同归于尽啊！放开我！”

在被一众女生、见一展正希、蛇立团体围观并拍照后，莫关山终于放弃了挣扎，骑着车载着这个瘟神走了。

去超市的时候贺天理所当然地跟着进去了，莫关山在货架间走走停停，仔细地比较价格，贺天这混账却专挑贵的往他购物车里扔。

莫关山不得不一件件挑出来：“你有病啊，能不能不碍事？？”

“一分价钱一分货，你拿的那些不透气，夏天容易长痱子。”贺天指着莫关山拿的卫生棉说。

“……关你屁事？？”

“而且付款的时候同时出示AO身份证能打7折，其实也不贵。”贺天继续自说自话。

莫关山冷哼一声：“不必了，这是我的事，和你没有屌毛的关系，别他妈碍老子的眼。”

贺天刚想说话，手机响了，他到一旁去接。莫关山拿好了自己要买的卫生棉、三角裤，也不管贺天在干嘛，付了款就走。路上他在考虑要不要告诉妈妈自己快初潮这件事，思来想去，觉得还是说说好了，又不是什么坏事。

莫妈妈给他讲了很多网上没有的生理常识，他这样的体质，最好的办法还是找一个合适的Alpha，缓释剂并不能完全中和他的发情热。

“有喜欢的人吗？”

“……没有。”莫关山想了想，又补充道，“对那些人不感兴趣。”

“也是，你毕竟还小……我帮你请假吧，明天开始请两天生理假，妈妈在家陪着你。”

莫关山虽然不爱上学，但也不喜欢搞特殊，虽然这种特殊是他应有的：“没必要吧？”

“唉，你这孩子，这假必须请。”莫妈妈也有些脸红，似乎有些难以启齿，“你的初潮会非常非常难受，听妈妈的话，请假，好不好？去学校的话，那么多Alpha同学，肯定会出事的。”

莫关山看妈妈这么坚持，就应允了。顺便，在对自己初潮充满好奇的同时，也充满了恐惧。

他联想到了楼下那只发了情的母猫，猫仔生了一窝又一窝。

他打了个寒颤。

~~~~

下午头两节是体育课+游泳课，莫关山从来都是把泳裤直接当内裤穿在里面，到时候直接脱了外衣外裤就行，不用担心在AB更衣室的尴尬。他真的不太想去Omega更衣室，那里是男女混用的，而Omega又95%都是妹子，他可不想在一堆妹子中间鹤立鸡群。

卫生棉条还没换，下水后外面的那根引线湿透了，坠坠地不太舒服。莫关山心想反正是游泳课，就算流生理液也没什么关系，还是先取出来，下课了再去厕所换上新内裤和卫生棉就行。

他穿上拖鞋，跑去厕所脱下泳裤，准备把棉条先拽出来。

“啧，什么鸡巴玩意儿……”也不知道是因为棉条吸足了生理液膨胀了，还是因为他的阴道肌肉把棉条夹得太紧，往外拽的过程异常困难。他试了很久，深呼吸、配合拉拽蠕动阴道，然而他腿都要麻了，引线原本多长现在还是多长，“妈的……”莫关山开始急躁，他把手指伸下去摸了摸，指尖微微戳入雌穴，只能感受到引线，棉条还在最深处藏匿着。

在马桶盖上坐了一会儿，莫关山琢磨了半晌，心想可能是自己拽得太慢，所以棉条才一动不动，应该出奇制胜，趁阴道括约肌不注意把棉条拽出来……

这么想着，他蹲下来，把引线绕在手指上，深吸几口气，用力一拉——

“呼，可算出来了。”莫关山抬起手，眼睛都瞪圆了。

手上的只有一截长长的引线，根本不见棉条的踪影。

“干……”

~~~~

游泳课刚上不久，上节体育课大家都热得够呛，这回都想下水凉快凉快，换好泳衣出来后都争着往水里跳。

初中男生，课业繁重，没几个身材好的，几乎一水儿的白斩鸡身材。贺天算是个异类，浑身肌肉结实漂亮，又很有少年感，不至于那么突兀，女生们都偷偷往他这边看，小声地悄悄议论这个耀眼的Alpha。

此时“万人迷”贺天正坐在泳池边和几个妹子说笑呢，突然被一股大力踹中了后腰，一个趔趄就栽水里了。

他呛了口水，出水的时候很狼狈，一脸凶神恶煞，正准备把不知死活的偷袭者抓水里淹死，只见莫关山满脸涨红地站在那儿，那表情也不知道该怎么形容——贺天在脑海里搜索了一下契合的词汇——羞愤？

“都他妈怪你！操！”

哭腔都带上了？这么夸张？

贺天也摸不到头脑，他爬出来：“怎么？”

“……断了。”

“哈？”

“那个，你塞进去的那个，他妈的断了……”

“哈？？”

两个人再次同处同一间厕所隔间，贺天听了莫关山的叙述之后，不知道说什么好。

“去医务室吧。”

“……不去。”

“这次必须去了。”

“我才不要对着老婆婆张开腿，这是我的底线，你揍死我我都不去。”

贺天没想到这小子竟然这么有骨气，虽然这骨气用的不是时候。

“你搞得事，你得负责任。”

“行。”

“赔钱。”“我帮你弄出来。”

……

两个人似乎没想到一起去。

“如果是精神损失费的话我可以考虑，不过你先让我看看。”

“看个屁看。”

“你说是我造成的，起码让我看看‘事故现场’吧？不亲自确认让我怎么信服，万一你讹我呢？”

“我不是那种人！”

“那就证明一下？”贺天脑袋上的小恶魔角都露出来了，“给我看看又不会少两肉。”

“……”

莫关山最终还是妥协了，那玩意儿断在里面让他很害怕，担心像论坛里写的那样发炎、流脓、感染，太可怕了。

体育馆的洗手间隔间要宽敞许多，容纳两个人绰绰有余，贺天大大方方地蹲下了，莫关山半躺在马桶盖上，拽着泳裤不太想脱。

“要我帮你？”

“滚。”

莫关山闭着眼睛脱了泳裤，放在抽水盖上，贺天让他踩着自己的肩膀，拉开他遮挡下体的手，凑过去看。

“……你别喘气。”

“我怎么可能不喘气？”贺天都要气笑了。

“呼的气……痒。”

贺天暗笑：“忍一忍，乖。”

莫关山不说话了。

贺天撑开他的阴唇，里面桃红色的嫩肉正紧张得一张一合，不见引线，看来真的是取出来了。他把手探进莫关山的雌穴，指肚没入半截，就触碰到了一个异物。

“不深，就在阴道口。”

“哦。”莫关山翻个白眼，“我讹你了吗？狗鸡。”

“你忍一忍。”

“啊？”

“我帮你弄出来。”

“你放什么屁呢，你怎么弄？你吸出来吗？”

“哦，也不是不行。”

“滚你妈的，臭脸离老子的屁股远点——哈嗯……~”

湿润炙热的舌尖在阴道口舔舐徘徊，莫关山没有冲澡，身上还都是泳池消毒水的味道，贺天倒也不嫌弃，不安分的舌逗弄着莫关山的雌穴。他的这里稚嫩青涩，嫩肉在贺天的挑逗下渐渐充血，穴口翕张，迎合着他舌尖的进进出出，这张小嘴儿竟比莫关山的嘴巴要坦诚的多。

莫关山推着贺天的脑袋，拉扯他的头发，口中骂着没营养的话，所有的挣扎在贺天含住他肉茎的时候都化成了呻吟，嘤咛着软了腰。——这哪里像是帮别人取出棉条，根本就是趁人之危。

“你别、”

“嗯？”

贺天的呼吸喷薄在他下腹。这人吞吐着他的敏感，又幽幽地抬了眉眼看他，眼睫狭长，那眼神似乎在问他“不喜欢吗”，性感得不像话。莫关山咽了口唾沫，竟不知道要说什么了。

“唔……”

贺天促狭一笑，抚慰着他一手可握的阴茎，转而轻浅地吻住他雌穴的入口，莫关山身子一缩，手脚都不知道该放哪儿的时候，这人竟然趁他不备，突然一嘬——

“啊！不……”

“怎么？”

“……”莫关山刚才被吸得以为下体要真空了，“别吸！你是狗嘛！？”

“你不是说吸出来？”

“我日我随口一说，我他妈让你滚的时候你怎么没这么听话？”

“间歇性听话。”

“……”

“喂。”

“啊？”

贺天起了起身，往前压了一下。莫关山本来还纳闷这人又要干什么，感受到贺天顶过来的东西时，浑身寒毛都炸起来了。

“我日，你他妈给我滚！”

贺天下体鼓胀成一个大包，泳裤根本遮不住Alpha勃起的阴茎，硬邦邦地顶在雌穴处来回磨蹭，莫关山浑身都抗拒起来。这人虽然和他纠缠不清，揍他奴役他欺负他，为他打架在他受伤时陪床补课，但他想到要被这人标记就整个人都崩溃了——只是不讨厌他，绝没有喜欢，更谈何把自己交给他？总之——不要！

贺天只想和他开个玩笑，没想到莫关山反应会这么大，才意识到自己太过火。雌穴外面已经被唾液润透，但括约肌紧绷着，指尖都难以进入。贺天皱着眉，不敢再刺激他敏感处，忙双手托住他的腰臀，轻柔地爱抚，让他放松。看来之前的舔弄和戏弄都起了反效果，使得莫关山的肌肉更加紧张，雌穴不住地痉挛，贺天生怕他会把棉条裹得更深。

他开始试着让莫关山转移注意力，让他放松下来，卸下浑身戒备。双手抚摸着莫关山的的腰腹，抚慰他勃起的肉茎，在他剧烈起伏的小腹落下蝴蝶般的浅吻，又倾身过去，含住他的乳珠。

“滚远点……”

“你会喜欢的。”

“滚开——啊，不要，你……”

舌尖勾画着乳晕，贺天揉着他的耳廓，温柔得不似往昔。莫关山也慢慢有了感觉，断断续续地骂声被压抑的喘息取代。贺天不是什么情场老手，不存在什么技术，都是从小电影和杂志上学来的，看来他各方面都算学霸，每次舔舐和抚摸都能换来莫关山的回应，贺天知道他是感受到了舒服的。

耳边莫关山的浅吟是平日不可能听到的，甜腻婉转，丝毫没有那副浑身带刺的模样。好像吠犬变成了奶狗，没了攻击性，全是撒娇。

贺天想多听一听这人的声音。比起平日里满嘴脏话，现在的莫关山更可爱些，也更坦诚些。四肢不知不觉缠了上来，八爪鱼一样攀附在贺天身上，手掌撑着他的肩膀，似推非推，欲拒还迎。怕是仅存的理智想要推开他，然而理智服从了身体的愉悦，揽着贺天的肩背让他更贴近自己的胸口。

樱红的乳粒在贺天触碰下挺立起来。Omega的乳头会比AB的饱满一些，莫关山没经历初潮，身体没有真正成熟，乳头还是小小的淡淡的。一想到这两粒樱珠将来会变得红艳、丰满，贺天就感觉下腹发紧。

他硬得不行，又不能标记他，忍得难受，手下便没了克制。粗糙的指腹把稚嫩的乳尖蹭得生疼，莫关山带了哭腔，贺天便凑过去和他接吻。

不是第一次唇舌交接。上一次吻他时，莫关山的厌恶肉眼可见，这回倒是乖了许多，舌头乖乖顺从了，被贺天牵引着和他唇舌纠缠，喉咙里发出舒服的呼噜声，像只晒饱太阳的猫。

然而手指再次尝试进入雌穴的时候，又被夹紧了。

“唔嗯……别……”

“放松，别害怕。”贺天在他耳边喃喃着，“我不标记你，别怕，放松下来。”

莫关山的身体在紧张，他在担心被强行占有。

贺天开始缓慢释放信息素。

AO相互标记后，Alpha的信息素气味会让自己的Omega感到安心。贺天不是莫关山的Alpha，但他心存侥幸地期待着什么。

他此前以为莫关山是Beta，没在他面前释放过信息素。如果Omega讨厌一个Alpha的气味，会做出激烈反抗，生殖腔会紧闭，以防被强行内射。

贺天很紧张，已经联想到莫关山会露出厌恶的表情，那才是真的没法挽回。

他真的心存侥幸。

令贺天欣喜的是，莫关山似乎很喜欢他的气味，身体不再紧绷，反而贴过来，脸埋在他的颈侧贪婪地嗅。贺天见他意乱情迷，身子也放松了下来，便伸手下去，慢慢撑开他的雌穴。

“唔，疼……”

“不怕，一会儿就好，乖。”

贺天亲吻着他的鼻翼，（他的）Omega已经在他的信息素里软糯成了一滩水。

棉条很顺利地出来了，连带着黏腻的淫液。

虽然是折腾人的东西，但至少让他知道，他并不讨厌。

还不赖。

 

→


	2. ~2~ Telephone

周三不是个好天气。

不只是周三，天气预报说最近天气都不怎么好。大概是进入了濡夏，超市的吸湿剂都脱销了，雨披雨伞放在最显眼的货架上。

被安排在周三的天气符号是雨云下挂着小闪电。雷雨，不是阵雨，是会伴随着电闪雷鸣下好一阵的样子。天空阴沉，偶尔有闪电划过，接着就是嚣张的雷。路人的言谈和车辆鸣笛的声音被雷声冲淡，显得辽远又嘈杂。

贺天站在街角默默地抽烟。

他不记得自己是什么时候开始染上这“不良风气”的，似乎是始于叛逆，后来慢慢上了瘾。但烟不过肺，只是吞吐白雾，聊以慰藉嘴巴的寂寞。

7点25分，莫关山没有如往常一样出现在视野里。贺天碾灭了烟，悠悠地踱到雨中，向和他打招呼的女生们回以礼貌的微笑——看来今天没有了“偶遇”，倒是少了些乐趣。

至于莫关山请假，他是课间才知道的。

“昨晚和我说请两天假，今天不来了，你又有什么给他？”寸头打量着贺天的双手，“还是来要水杯的？我记得他放学时装书包里了。”

“哦？”听了寸头这话，贺天抿着嘴笑。

“……有什么可笑的（怪恶心的）？”

贺天没多说什么，侧过身让开通道。寸头顿了顿，内心活动莫名丰富起来。他觉得自己应该帮老大说两句话，比如“你以后离我老大远点”“别以为有几个臭钱就能为所欲为”“学习好了不起呀”……好吧的确挺了不起的。

这一连串的内心戏只经历了半秒，最终寸头还是选择不动声色的离开了。

蓦地，闪电乖张地映亮了教学楼灯光暗淡的走廊，学生们少见多怪地惊呼，没人注意到贺天。

他捂了嘴，尽力遮挡住自己的不自然——嘴角似乎变得不听使唤，笑意更肆无忌惮起来。虽然他往常也总爱笑，但都是礼仪使然，今天这笑容里多了些纯粹的欢愉。

贺天不是这么容易开心的人。因为家庭的缘故，他比同龄人懂太多世故炎凉，便多了更多无人能懂又无处倾诉的烦恼。倒也不能矫情地说自己孤独——虽然中二期的少年们总爱把孤独挂嘴上——贺天感受最多的还是无力感。

来自成年人社会源源不绝的压力，时常让他对自己的年龄产生厌恶。成长太过疲惫漫长，他无法一蹴而就获得成熟，也无法像普通少年那般无邪。

莫关山这个人却总能让他感受到自己的“少年心性”。只是想到他昨天一脸不屑地说“那个破水杯我已经扔了”，就足以让贺天心情好到不行。

还留着呢吧，甚至装到书包里带回家了，就这么喜欢吗？想要私藏我的东西？是不是喜欢我啊你？水杯我是超市新买的，想要的话，把我用过的送你啊——这一连串不妙的想法窜上贺天的脑海。他掏出手机，真想赶紧质问一下那个小红毛，赶紧听听他支支吾吾的难堪。

电话响了好久，不过最终还是接通了。没有听见莫关山以往不耐烦的“喂”，似乎手机从什么布料上滑了下去，落在了柔软的地方。听筒贴着一个传声效果不错的平面，能听到清晰的窸窣声。

贺天举着手机坐回教室，正准备掏出下堂课的课本，却蓦地僵住了身体。

他听到了。

是莫关山黏腻的浅吟——

“唔……”

~~~~

枯燥的政治课，阴沉的天气，大家难免都昏昏欲睡。老师软绵绵的嗓音简直是庄周的呼唤，让人禁不住想去梦里寻那蝴蝶。

贺天戴着耳机趴在桌上，茫然看向窗外的朦胧一片。

地心引力使然，雨水在紧闭的窗户上汇成一道道河流，声音这种无形的东西倒是不会受到重力影响，但贺天感觉耳机里传来的声音明显受到了“向心引力”的蛊惑，顺着动脉逆流进心室，让他连呼吸都无法游刃有余。

他知道电话的那一头正在发生什么——（他的）Omega第一次请了生理假，躺在狭小房间不宽阔的单人床上迎接自己的初潮。

大部分Omega的初潮都是在父母的陪伴下度过的，他们会提前吃下稀释剂，却依旧会在发情热的影响下感觉浑身酸软无力，没有安全感。贺天无法亲眼看见莫关山可爱无助的模样，也无法让他品尝最亲密的欢愉，只能在听觉层面的“平行世界”陪伴他。

不过对于贺天来说，只是声音也足够了。因为那张喋喋不休冒着脏话的嘴终于吐息温润，他呻吟、喘息，他嘤咛、哽咽，他泫然若泣——这样的莫关山，大概只出现在贺天梦里。

无法出口的春梦。

只不过，以往出现在贺天春梦中的都是女性，有着丰腴的体态，在他身下如水蛇一般扭转——这并不过分，所有人都做过春梦，更何况是被打着性欲旺盛标签的Alpha——至于莫关山是什么时候出现在他梦里的，大概是在篮球场第一次吻他之后的事了？贺天也拿不准。那时候他还不知道莫关山的性别，梦里的他是个Beta，不会受Alpha信息素的影响，没有天生容纳Alpha性器的器官，光裸着没什么诱惑力的身体站在他面前，他却比以往的梦中硬得都快。

贺天在潜意识里把莫关山归为Beta，毕竟他的性格和身体完全和Omega不沾边。Omega弱小、甜美，身体是丝绸般的柔滑，性格也如同林间不谙世事的小鹿，似乎天生就需要保护。莫关山简直是其中的异类，性格就不必说了。之前贺天也见过甚至摸过莫关山的身体。虽然瘦削让他的骨骼清晰可触，但因为经常运动，莫关山有着远优于普通Omega的肌肉线条，再加上他与自己相仿的身高，以及掌心厚实的老茧，贺天无论如何都没法把他和“柔弱无骨”的Omega联想到一起。更何况他外貌也没有那么甜美柔和，一副凶神恶煞的模样，说他是Alpha都不为过。

谁又能想到这样的莫关山会是个Omega呢。

在知道了这个秘密（事实）之后，贺天本以为自己会欣喜，但心底却仿佛空了一个洞，患得患失的感觉从心洞中滚滚涌出，让他乱了分寸。

他们不是一个世界的人，他的家庭（父亲）不会给他自主选择的权利。天知道他昨天废了多大的力气才忍耐住标记他的冲动。

在如今的法律中，标记是婚姻最神圣的羁绊，一旦缔结就成为永恒。他多么想在莫关山身上留下烙印，然而他又切实感受到莫关山对自己的抵触。

他们并没有那么亲密的关系，也许在莫关山心里，他只不过是“认识的同学”，甚至是“讨厌的家伙”。

虽然他现在每天都缠着莫关山，但是将来有一天，这个人可能会成为别人的Omega。

别人的Omega——不是我的。

他会成为别人的Omega……？

~~~~

——！

蓦地，惊雷撕裂了空气，贺天指尖一滞，原本转动着的笔落在了课本上。整个教室懒洋洋的昏睡感也仿佛遭到了重击，低呼与抽气声此起彼伏。不过骚乱很短暂，大家也怕落下抄板书的速度。在笔尖的沙沙声中，耳机里的声音越发清晰起来。

“哈唔……”

短发摩擦着枕面，莫关山似乎翻了个身，唇齿靠近了手机的方向，近得连粗重的呼吸都听得到。

闪电映亮了贺天的侧脸，他抿着唇，只感觉听筒里传来的声音如同幼猫的脚爪，轻抓着他的心脏、神经，让那种异样的麻痒感传遍了四肢百骸。

被单似乎被攥紧了，发出簌簌声，又缓缓松开，再攥紧。莫关山口中的喘息也比昨日更浓烈了些，如果声音有颜色，昨天的是淡蓝色，今天的这份就是打翻了颜料盒，赤橙黄绿青蓝紫——贺天莫名想到了昨晚玩过的《喷射战士》，觉得不妥，晃了晃脑袋。

“——这一段还是很重要的，课后要仔细背过，下节课默写。”老师写完板书，扶了扶眼镜，“下面的几段了解就好，从这边开始，每位同学读一段——”

同学们磕磕巴巴的朗读可不是好的背景音，贺天立起课本挡住脸，调大了耳机的音量。

——事后他才知道这绝不是明智的选择。

坠入声之海只是一瞬。

声线的波纹缠绕着贺天的四肢，将他拽入哽咽与喘息的漩涡。莫关山呼唤着谁，听不真切，情潮让他无法呢喃出清晰的言语。

如若这样的他在自己怀中，贺天定是会亲吻那紧张战栗的喉结，吮吸着他颈间的皮肤，引诱他叫自己的名字。

雷声打断了女生的朗读，沉闷的轰响连绵不绝，仿佛贺天的心跳，如擂鼓。

他尝试着深呼吸，但声音的枷锁并不愿放过他。

“痒，里面，唔……”

皮肤摩擦着床单，似是莫关山抱紧了被子，把自己团成一团，脸埋在被子里，声音闷闷的可爱。

贺天低咳几声，似乎自己的心脏也痒了起来。他不由得摁住心口，那拳头大小的器官仿佛囚禁许久的猛兽，想要跳出胸腔的束缚。

甚至，他感觉自己闻到了莫关山信息素的味道——是声音的味道。好像今晨他用筷子挑起的麦芽糖，令齿缝都在甜。

“水，哈嗯……唔……咳咳、”

笨拙的吞咽声。呛到的咳嗽声。

水会顺着莫关山的下颚流淌。贺天又听见纸巾擦拭的声音，不过总有“漏网之鱼”吧，逃走的水珠顺着胸口滑过，润在了他小小的乳尖，像是石榴籽上的凝露。

贺天咽了口唾沫。

“唔……难受。”

怎么会难受，没有吃缓释剂吗？

“我再去帮你冲一包稀释剂。”隐约听到莫妈妈的声音。贺天狐疑——是已经喝过稀释剂了？为什么还这样？

拖鞋走远声。

朗读还在继续。

莫关山急躁地翻来覆去都顺着听筒传达了过来。

贺天还在思考为什么缓释剂不起作用。

“啊……呃唔——”哭腔。

“he……”

（嗯？）

“贺天……”

 

——！

伴随着震耳欲聋的惊雷，贺天真真切切地感受到脑海中的宇宙正急剧坍塌，理智几乎湮灭。

他拼力按捺住自己掀桌而起的冲动，却无法遏制地浑身紧绷，他真想把所有的顾虑抛之脑后，立刻冲去莫关山家中，敲开房门，对莫妈妈说——

“贺天！！”

——分贝有些大，不是听筒里的声音。

贺天赶忙拽了耳机抬起头。

只见老师在讲台上一脸怒色，班里的Omega纷纷面犯桃花，Alpha个个呲牙咧嘴，Beta全体一脸懵逼。

遭了，无意识释放了信息素……

“抱歉抱歉。”贺天连忙道歉，起身拉开了窗户通风。风裹带着冰凉的雨滴扫在他身上，让他混沌的神智终于清醒。

收敛了信息素，窗帘被风鼓起来。贺天尴尬笑着出了教室，留下身后此起彼伏的抱怨。

电话已经挂断了。

他站在风中，仰头望向落雨的苍穹。

 

你是我的Omega。

~~~~

第一轮发情热消退时已是深夜。

莫关山感觉自己经历了一场漫长的旅行，先是从缺氧的高空坠入了炽热的撒哈拉，热砂仿若黑洞，又将他吸入无尽的深海。他脱氧、窒息、下沉，似乎要落入地心。他呼唤着谁，不过似乎没人会来救他。

口很渴，幸而水杯就在床边，妈妈给他留了个夜灯，她明天还要上班，应该是已经去睡了。莫关山捧着杯子一饮而尽，才发觉自己没有穿衣服，身下铺着个厚厚的垫子，有一点潮，看来是用来吸生理液的卫生垫。

“呼……”他躺回被窝里，不知道为什么脑海里出现一道他一直觉得很智障的数学题。就是有一个蓄水池，告诉你长宽高、排水管流速多少、进水管流速多少，问你水池里的水多久能满。先不说出这题的弱智知不知道节约水资源，他现在觉得自己就是这蓄水池，边流边补。

伸手找了找手机，本来只想看看几点了，解锁后却看见和贺天的微信聊天界面，还有语音通话二十五分钟的提示。

咦？

莫关山看了看通话时间，在今天上午，他正难受得翻来覆去的时候。

不记得打过电话？

他眨巴眨巴眼睛，一脸狐疑地拨回去，这才看见右上角2：47分的数字。

我日这么晚了！？

他刚准备取消，就看到“正在等待对方接受邀请”变成了“00：00”。

接通了。

这人还没睡吗？还是被我吵醒了，该不会惹毛了又搞我吧？我要不要道个歉？

莫关山还在慢吞吞地想办法呢，电话那边传来很轻地问句：“怎么了？”

如果问莫关山现在的想法，大概就是“我打错了”，这声音过于温柔莫关山听不习惯，一时间以为不是贺天。

“好些了？”

“你——咳咳、”莫关山甫一开口才觉得嗓子不舒服，声音都哑了。

“嗓子不舒服就用气声说吧，我听得到。”

“啊……好。”避免了声带的震动就舒服多了，大概是白天妈妈给他用道具的时候他叫得太大声……不不不想了忽略这段回忆。

“有事？”

“没事就不能找你啊——咳咳咳、”一激动就想大声吵吵，莫关山又感觉喉咙一阵痛，贺天在电话那头笑，这让他更气了，这混账就知道整他看他笑话！

“用气声，听话。”

“谁要听你的话！”虽然这么说，但还是乖乖听话了，“你先交代清楚，你上午打电话干嘛了？”

“嗯……”贺天似乎还思考了一下，“找你商量事情，你的回答让我非常受用。”

啊？

莫关山觉得自己和贺天突然有了代沟，听不懂他在说啥了。

“这么晚了怎么还不睡？”

“这话该我问你吧。”莫关山翻了个白眼，“你看看时间。我可是个请假的人，你这傻逼还要去上课的OK？”

“明天上午的课对我来说就是自习，补觉也可以的。”贺天说，“还有，以后不要说脏话。”

“你管我，傻逼。”

“从现在开始，你敢再说一句脏话，我下次见面就把你拽去空教室标记了，我说话算话。”

“什么玩意儿？你这是犯法！”

“我也未成年，充其量劝退，管教所我都不用去，因为你每个月发情离了我不行。”

“你——”莫关山只感觉两眼一黑，这混账，他打又打不过，如果骂都不能骂了，那他岂不是成了孙子？！

凭什么啊……

贺天半天没等来回应，以为他睡着了，不一会儿手机震了一下，是微信消息，莫关山发来的——

【莫仔：那我话都不和你说了，这样更好】

“你这是消极抵抗。”

【莫仔：再也不和你说话了】

“……”今天这是怎么了，发情期冲昏了头脑？怎么感觉这小红毛在对自己撒娇……是错觉吗？

【莫仔：你以后也别来烦我了，我是不会理你的】

“……一天只准骂五句。”

莫关山听了，想了想。

【莫仔：不行，50句】

“十句，咱俩一天都说不上五十句话，你再讨价还价我现在就翻窗户去你家。”

莫关山下意识看向窗外，真感觉有个人影在那里，吓得他倒吸一口冷气，使劲往被子里缩了缩。

贺天听到那边的声音，以为吓着他了：“我只是随便一说，我困得要死——”

“外面有人！”莫关山颤抖的声音传来。

“啊？”

“你真在外面！？”

“说什么呢，我有病吗下那么大雨跑人家阳台上？”贺天说完觉得不对劲，听着莫关山的声音颤巍巍的，似乎不像在耍他，“真有人？”他也跟着紧张起来。

“不知道我不敢看。”莫关山声音闷闷的。

“你在哪儿？”

“……被窝里。”

“你家三楼，一般人不会爬上去的。”

“嗯……”

“你再看看还有人在吗，可能只是树影。”

“你没看过恐怖片吗，万一我拉开被子看见一张鬼脸咋办？我不。”

“……”贺天无语，这家伙的想象力还挺丰富，“阳台的门锁好了吗。”

“应该？”

“要不要我过去？”

“不要。”

“叫一下妈妈？”

“不叫。”

“你怕成这样，我……”

“谁说老子怕了？？你给我等着我现在就去和他搏斗。”

“喂你别冲动！”莫关山一个还在发情期的Omega，万一外面真有歹徒，那后果真的不堪设想，“我马上过去！”

“哇啊啊！”莫关山突然惨叫，贺天已经把外套都穿好了，只听见莫妈妈的声音：“怎么不睡觉？”

“妈你吓死我了……”刚刚被子突然被掀开的时候莫关山差点被吓尿。正好莫妈妈进来的时候顺手开了灯，四周亮堂堂的他就不虚了，想下床看看，结果腿软，差点摔倒。

“去厕所？要不要我把痰盂拿过来。”

“别别别！别提痰盂！咳咳咳、”莫关山大叫，虽然手机屏幕黑着，但是莫关山知道贺天这狗鸡肯定没挂，要让他听见自己用痰盂尿尿还不得笑死？

“嗓子疼吗？”

“嗯……”

“我去给你弄点香油蜂蜜水。”

“唔。”莫关山点点头，莫妈妈就出去了。他歪歪扭扭下了床，悄悄拉开窗帘看了眼，看见了自己小学时候贴在门玻璃上的，等身高的樱木花道贴纸。

……

绝对不能告诉贺鸡巴天真相……

喝了蜂蜜水，嗓子好多了，漱了口。莫妈妈嘱咐他好好休息，看他躺下乖乖闭上眼睛，才关了灯出去了。

莫关山摸起手机，通话竟然还在继续，不过贺天应该睡着了吧？都凌晨三点多了。

“嗓子舒服了没？”

听筒里突然传来声音，吓得莫关山差点把手机扔了。

“你还不睡啊？夜猫子吗？”

“一次。”

什么一次？

莫关山呆愣了一会儿，恍然大悟：“喂！夜猫子也算骂人？？你——怎么这么不讲道理。”差点脱口而出“你脑子进水了吗”，莫关山赶紧改口。

“还有，我想起来了，上次去你家，好像你阳台门上贴着樱木的贴纸。”

……

“噗。”

“你笑什么笑。”

“没，只是觉得你很有意思（自己吓唬自己）。” 

“去死吧。”

“两次。”

“狗鸡，弱智，妈的智障，白痴，傻逼，嗯……”莫关山想了想，“猪头，二百五，王八蛋。好了，十次了，我爽了。”

“……”你是小学生吗？

“哈唔……”

“困了就睡觉，乖。”贺天听见哈欠声。

“哼，”

“要我给你唱摇篮曲吗？”

“不听，哼，要不是我，唔、不舒服，我就，揍死你。”

“好，见面了让你打。”

“那你得，嗯……说话算话。”

“好。”

“呼……”

听筒那边传来均匀的呼吸声，过了一会儿手机也从莫关山的手中滑落，贺天揉了揉胀痛的额头，坐在了床边。

“晚安。”他说。只是他晚安吻温柔的唇声，另一端那熟睡的人没能够听到了。

~~~~

只睡了四小时不到，贺天困得一佛入地二佛升天，前两节课趴着睡了个天昏地暗，课间操都没去。直到第三节，裤兜里的手机玩儿命的震，差点把他震得勃起，这才醒了。

迷迷瞪瞪看了眼手机，是莫关山的电话。贺天一时没搞清楚状况，突然站了起来，把正讲课的数学老师吓了一跳。

贺天发挥了毕生的演技，表情到位声音隐忍，估计保送北影都没问题：“老师，我，不舒服，想吐，申请去医务室。”

“看你脸色也很不好，让同学陪你去吧。”

“不用了……”

“班长，陪贺天同学去校医院。”

贺天在心里翻了个白眼。

班长尽职尽责地搀扶着贺天往外走，刚下了半层楼梯，贺天就一把反握住他的胳膊，把瘦弱的男生吓得浑身哆嗦。

“班长大人，送到这儿就行了。”

“啊，啊？你没事？”

“有事。”贺天松了手，又摆出招牌式的微笑，“我有急事。”

“这，你装病！”

“我可没装，我病入膏肓了。”贺天笑眯眯地，“班长好人做到底，放过我吧，我保证只逃半节课。怎么样？”他边说边逼近，班长退至墙角，手足无措。

“我不能帮你撒谎。”

“真不可爱。”

“诶！？”

“帮个忙吧班长大人，我的Omega需要我。”他说着晃晃手机，已经接通了，他贴在耳朵上。

“你的Omega？”

“对，虽然他没有班长大人这么惹人喜欢啦~”贺天边说边对着话筒来了句，“怎么了宝贝儿？”

“……妈、嗯唔……”

妈？

贺天感觉自己的太阳穴抽了抽，但还是一脸淡定地看向班长：“他想我想得发疯，我得陪陪他，班长大人就饶了我这一次，怎么样？”

“……这。”

“妈……这个，怎么用这个……”电话那头的莫关山似乎还没发现打错了。贺天盯着班长的眼睛，似笑非笑，活像只狐狸。班长也不知道为什么就没了原则，愣愣地点头答应了。

“那我，嗯……过一会再回去，不然老师会怀疑。”

“谢谢啦，我保证这是第一次也是最后一次（大概）。”贺天刚准备走，又回头说，“作为感谢，我理科笔记借你看~”

“行、”班长眼前一亮，贺天却已经跑得没影了。

~~~~

“根本就，根本进不来。”

“喂，是我。”

莫关山终于清晰地听到了电话那头的声音，似乎不是妈妈？而且这声线根本连女人都不是吧，难道妈妈被绑架了？

“你还好吗。”

……贺鸡巴天？？

“你把我妈绑架了！？”

“什么鬼？”

“亏我妈还做过好吃的给你，你这混账白眼狼！！”

“？？？”贺天也丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

花了将近五分钟莫关山才明白自己打错了。

贺天第一次见识到了Omega发情时的智商降低现象，真是惊天动地。

“那我挂了。”

“哎，我可是逃课接你电话，再聊一会儿。”

“别耽误我时间，嘶……”莫关山下手没轻没重，疼得他一阵龇牙咧嘴，赶紧把那玩意儿扔进了消毒杯里。

贺天也知道他正被发情热困扰。他找了个隐蔽地角落坐下，电话那一头的莫关山似乎把脸埋进了被子里，哀鸣的声音闷闷的。

“稀释剂对你无效？”

“那破玩意儿，没什么用。”莫关山哼哼着，“我现在他妈的就想被日，啊啊啊去他妈的发情期！”

“你需要一个Alpha。”虽然不清楚莫关山的体质到底有什么不同，但贺天还是得出了一个中肯的结论。

莫关山沉默了一会儿。

倒也不是不理贺天，他现在正在潮头上，又不想让贺天听到自己呻吟的声音，咬住了手指关节，从喉咙里发出压抑的低鸣。

“没考虑过。”他从牙缝里挤出几个字。

不过这的确是莫关山的心里话。他完全没考虑过要找Alpha。虽然他在对性别有概念的时候就知道，自己将来最完美的生活就是和一个Alpha组建家庭、怀孕产子。不过随着时代的发展，选择独身、丁克、BO甚至双O婚姻的Omega已经比比皆是，能过自己想要的生活成了Omega的追求，这也是近十年来Omega们共同争取的权利。

父母没有过多地向他灌输婚姻观，支持他顺其自然。但是比起婚姻与生育，莫关山觉得自己需要做的是替爸爸保护好妈妈。

自己首先是一个男人，其次才是一个Omega——他是这么想的。

“发情期硬抗对Omega的身体有损伤，你不可能不知道。”听清贺天声音的时候，最强烈的一股情潮刚刚退却。莫关山筋疲力尽，浑身已经汗湿了，淫液从雌穴和后穴涌出，又湿又黏，他却没什么力气去擦。

没听见回应，贺天估计他正在难受，说不了话。他也担心自己又受莫关山声音的影响乱飙信息素，便掏出烟减压。结果刚把耳机插上，就听到莫关山说：“我妈帮我买了假的道具，可以用。”

假的，道具。

贺天一时间有点反应不过来。

“所以，你现在在……用？”

“啊，没。”莫关山语气里都是厌烦，“不会用，插不进去。”

贺天说：“我不介意多请一会儿假去帮你。”

“滚。”

被果断的拒绝了，贺天顿时心情不错：“别这么绝情嘛，让你舒服我还是有自信的~”

莫关山刚想怼回去，吐出的第一个音却蓦地变了调。他仿佛被人抛上了云端，飞鸟托起他紧绷的身体，被褥纠缠于双腿间，就好像雨女身下的云朵，贪婪地吮吸着蜜处的甘霖。

贺天吐出一团烟雾，白色的烟气氤氲在微雨中。

他的脚边已经躺了几只烟头，但这精神依赖物似乎没有一点作用。贺天捻灭了烟，在廊下频繁做着蹲起，只是胯下依旧硬得夸张。他终于还是放弃了抵抗，坐回柱子后面，解开了裤带。

咕咚一声。

贺天也猛地清醒。

“怎么？”

那边窸窸窣窣好久，才传来莫关山劫后余生一般的声音：“掉下去了……”

“疼吗？”

莫关山摇摇头，后知后觉地反应过来贺天看不到，接着就听贺天说：“不疼就好。”

莫关山：“？？”他瞧了瞧四周，该不会贺天装了监控吧？

“你那玩具什么样子？”

“诶？”

“拍张照片给我看，我教你用。”

“早说你会用啊……”莫关山趴在床沿，已经没力气上床了，两条腿软的不行。他把消毒杯里的玩具拍了几张，“这些。”

看着那些XS码的按摩棒、跳蛋以及吸潮棉球，贺天说：“阿姨准备的很齐全嘛。”

“闭嘴。”

贺天半天没回音。

莫关山：“？？？人呢？死了？？”

“你不是让我闭嘴吗。”

“你，你他，你这人！该听的话不听，不该听的话你当圣旨，老子要被你气驾崩了！”

“考试的时候揣摩出题人意图已经很累了，你就不能让我省点心。”

“怪我？？怪我咯？？是你自己笨！”

“息怒息怒，伤了龙体不好~”

“哼。”

贺天乐的不行，感觉这家伙像个炸毛的小奶狗，吠起来完全没有威慑力，反而可爱得让人想欺负。

“说正事。那个透明的，粗一点的电动的，是放前面的。那个细一些有凸起的放后面。”

“什么前面后面。”莫关山拿起来看了看。

“你想听详细描述？”

“废话，讲清楚点啊。”

贺天真没想到莫关山会这么纯情，他眼光一闪，小恶魔角又长出来了，一脸恶魔笑地清了清嗓子：“那你照我说的做，不过我们要切成视频通话，远程现场指导。”

“做梦呢你，老子没穿衣服——喂你听人说话啊！”贺天已经按了视频聊天，莫关山咬牙切齿，但还是接通了。

有的人面泛潮红媚态尽显，其实看见贺天的脸就想揍。

而有的人看上去一本正经，实际上已经解开了裤带。

“你把手机放在我能看到的地方。”

“我的脸不是在屏幕上吗！”

“我现在不看你的脸。”贺天似笑非笑，“你要把按摩棒塞到哪里我就看哪里，懂了？”

莫关山皱着眉头思考了好半天，恍然大悟：“我操，让我给你看那、那里？”

贺天点头。

“不要！”

“无所谓咯，反正难受的又不是我。”

“……”莫关山咬着嘴唇纠结了半天，“……你周围没人吧。”

“没人。”

莫关山咽了口唾沫，终于是妥协了，把手机放在了地板上。

随着镜头的移动，贺天看到他挺立的粉嫩肉茎和湿漉漉的雌穴。一滴淫液在穴口凝着将落未落，随着莫关山呼吸的频率微微震颤，过了一会儿才落了下去，牵扯出一道细长的银丝。

贺天口干舌燥，舔了舔嘴唇。

莫关山站不起来，贺天就让他把被褥枕头扯下了床。被子垫在身下以免着凉，枕头把腰垫高，这样一会儿会舒服一些。然后让他分开双腿，把下体完全暴露在镜头里。

“你现在感觉怎么样？”

“还好，所以你快点行么别磨叽了，待会儿万一又，又……”莫关山找不到词来形容自己的那个状态，贺天慢悠悠来了句：“那样正好，我可以把你的声音录下来当闹钟铃声。”

“(;｀O´)o滚。”

“对了，真好奇你的信息素是什么味道。”

“焚烧贺天尸体的味道。”

“真可怕。”

~~~~

“先用一只手把肉瓣撑开，露出里面来。”

莫关山很听话，手指撑开两瓣阴唇，露出更加粉嫩的内里。那些Omega身上最敏感的组织已经充血，红彤彤的，像成熟的果实。

“湿漉漉的那里就是阴道口，待会儿按摩棒就要进到那里面去。”

“我他妈知道！卧槽好黏……”莫关山摸了摸，又缩回了手。

“可以把手指伸进去，感受一下紧致度和内径。”

“……哦。”现在贺天的每一句话都是可信而无害的吧？莫关山将信将疑，慢慢进入了一个指节，里面又湿又暖，柔韧的肌肉夹裹着指腹，感觉还不赖。莫关山突然想起来前几天贺天胯下那鼓鼓的一包，虽然隔着泳裤，他并没有亲眼看见，但也能感受到那可怕的尺寸。

这里这么小，那种东西真的能进来吗？会死人的吧？感觉会被撕成两半的样子……

……？？我在想什么啊！？我呸！鬼才会让他进来！

贺天看见莫关山把头晃得像拨浪鼓：“怎么了？不舒服？”

“关你屁事！”

贺天见他脸红到了耳根，脸上却是恶狠狠的表情，完全猜不到发生了什么：“那我们继续？”

“继！续！”

“……”这么凶的嘛。

指节进入了大半，贺天让莫关山尝试着模仿抽插的动作，淫液随着手指的挤压发出咕叽咕叽的声响。虽然莫关山的手并不似其他Omega那样彷若玉脂，但骨节完美、手指修长，又没有嶙峋的血管脉络，看着也相当赏心悦目。

葱白的手指在红嫩的小穴中进出，网络延迟让画面不甚流畅，幸而画质还好，手指上覆着的透明汁液都看得真切。贺天让他继续尝试两根手指，莫关山嫌疼。

“按摩棒可比手指要粗。”

莫关山的眉头本来就拧着，现在五官都皱一起了：“昨天我妈给我放进去了……大概能成功吧？”

“舒服吗？”

莫关山回想一下昨天的感觉：“也不能说舒服，大概是……还不够吧。不过真的很疼，我妈又不敢给我买大一号，说我还没长开。”

“是，过几年你就离不开‘大号的’了。”

莫关山没听出来贺天话里有话：“当Omega真麻烦。”

“挺好的。”

“站着说话不腰疼。”

贺天笑着转了话题：“先试着把按摩棒插进去吧，没有好好扩张，应该会很疼。”

“我当然知道会疼。”莫关山从消毒杯里拿出那根比手指稍粗的透明按摩棒。硅胶的材质很软，又十分应景地制作成了阴茎的形状，顶端的龟头竟然栩栩如生，莫关山只感觉一阵恶寒。

感觉贺天的比这个要粗不少……

……？？他多粗关我屁事！！

贺天又看见莫关山把头晃成了拨浪鼓。

把贺天的肉体从脑海里甩了出去，莫关山咬了咬牙，将那透明粉的龟头顶在了阴道口。

虽然很软，但按摩棒比之手指要粗不少，只进入一点就让莫关山感觉到了极限。他有些紧张，肌肉紧绷，连带着阴道的括约肌也急剧收缩，就是不给按摩棒进入的余地。

“放松，你太紧张了。”贺天试着安抚他。

“说得容易……”

“不过你一个人的确很难放松下来。让一个Omega放松是Alpha的本能，我在你身边的话会好很多。”

“你只会让我更紧张好不好。”

“我是说真的。”贺天难得摆出一副认真的表情，“这是天性。”

莫关山嗤之以鼻：“你倒是说说你怎么让我放松？”

贺天笑笑：“你还记得我吻你的时候什么感觉吗？”

“……早忘了。”

“你的嘴唇很软，温暖又干燥，颜色却不是健康的红。有一次我想选一款唇彩给你，我不太懂，请教了一些姐姐，买了几款。很淡的橙色，很适合你。”

“什么啊，我才不用那些东西，那不是女生用的吗。”莫关山又想了想，道：“而且不是说让我放松嘛，你在这说什么呢。”

“我只是突然想起来。”贺天说。

因为突然想吻你。

“进入正题进入正题~”贺天把手机镜头转向了一边，让莫关山看不到他发烫微红的脸，画面里只有灰蒙蒙落雨的天空。

莫关山看不到他，刚想开口说什么，话到嘴边，又赌气似的想——看不到更好，谁乐意看那张蠢脸！便噘着嘴不言语了。

“总结来说就是三个词——气味、亲吻和爱抚。”

“F？”

“……就是抚摸。”贺天捂脸。

“那你就直说啊，说什么首字母，鬼才听得懂。”

“……”贺天突然想到孩子的智商一般都随妈这个问题，莫名对未来崽儿的IQ充满了担忧。

“不过你是什么味儿的？”莫关山突然问。

“你会喜欢的。”

“我喜欢榴莲。”

“……”

~~~~

“Omega发情的时候，皮肤很敏感，即使在柔软的布料上摩擦也会有快感。所以我把你抱起来的时候，你会像人鱼一样缠在我身上。校服的布料算不上上乘，对正在经历初潮的你来说算是粗糙了，也许会在你身上留下红痕——就好像被蹂躏过一样。

“我会搂住你的腰，你的这里很敏感，我碰触你腰际的时候你总会不自觉地往我怀里缩，是你难得会对我投怀送抱的时候。”

贺天的嗓音低沉而温润，就像在讲一个故事。

“我就这样搂着你倒在床上，你那张小床。然后呢？我会曲腿慢慢揉蹭你的小穴，这时候你的生理液早就浸透了我的校服裤子。你那张小嘴儿可比说话的这张要坦诚得多，淅沥沥地流出淫荡的蜜液，一张一合似乎在求我满足它。”

“才，才不会！别做梦了！”

贺天没打算理会他：“你被快感侵蚀，在我怀里哭，仰着头完全一副索吻的模样。我会吻去你的眼泪，亲吻你的额头、鼻梁、脸颊，亲吻你的耳骨、耳廓，在你耳边轻轻地叫你的乳名。然后吻过你的下颚、喉结、锁骨，你最想我亲你哪里？”

“唔……为什么不亲——”莫关山差点脱口而出那个部位，连忙捂住了嘴。

“讨厌和我接吻吗？”

“……我……”莫关山回想着和这人唇齿纠缠的时候，脸颊都烧了起来，小穴不听话地一张一合，吐出更多的淫液。他想要，可又不能说，咬着嘴唇去摸自己的蜜处，手指戳进去抽动，可是怎么够，手指根本无法满足他。

“我可以吻你么？在得到你的允许之前，我只会亲吻其他地方。在你的颈侧留下吻痕，让阿姨知道我对你做了什么。”

“不行……”

“或者亲吻你的乳尖，初潮之后你的胸部就开始发育了，当然不会变成女生那样。只是乳晕会更加丰腴，乳头饱满成成熟的石榴籽，未来的某一天会有乳汁溢出来。”

莫关山像是受到了蛊惑，伸手去摸那小小的乳珠。沉睡的小果儿在指腹的抚摸下挺了起来，颤巍巍地迎合着指纹的摩挲。好舒服，哪里都好舒服。

莫关山闭了眼，唇间溢出几不可闻的嘤咛。

“我可以吻你么？”

“唔……”

“可以么？”

“……要。”

贺天浅笑。他撸动着自己挺立的肉棒，气息也有些虚浮，粗喘一阵之后，对着耳机话筒温柔地吻出声，换来了莫关山黏腻的哭腔。

“还要……唔……”

贺天又宠了他一回，唇声轻颤，亲吻了莫关山的耳朵。

“根本就没有亲……”

“因为我不在你那里啊。”

“你为什么不在、”

“因为你不允许。”

不是什么残忍的话，只是陈述事实，莫关山却开始啜泣。贺天知道他坠入了情欲的深潭，除了顺应欲望无法思考其他，因此也就比平日里更加坦诚。

“想要我吗？”他问。他知道能够得到期望的答案。

“贺天……”

听到了自己的名字，贺天只感觉身心满足，白浊落入了掌心，他闭了眼，享受高潮后的静谧。

那边的人却被高潮纠缠，无法脱身。

贺天“亲吻”着他，唤着他的名字，引导着他抚摸自己的敏感处，却又不敢让他触摸阴蒂，生怕他爽晕过去。

发情热持续了很久，下课铃声远远地响起。透过视频能看到莫关山身上覆着的薄汗。他的身下泥泞一片，淫液还在阴唇间缓缓外溢，让屏幕前的贺天又不可自抑地硬了。

“要我吗？”

“……嗯……”

“多想要？”

“……”

“嗯？”

“你……进来，唔……”

“乖孩子。”

贺天把用过的纸巾扔到了冬青树上，白色的纸团被雨水打湿，他觉得把自己的子孙扔在这不妥，又扯了张纸巾把那团包了回来。再看，莫关山正拿着按摩棒往下体塞，已经进去一个头了。

贺天吹了个口哨。

“这不是很顺利吗。”

“唔嗯……”莫关山恢复了点理智，“我要给它起个名字。”

“嗯？”

“贺天你，再进去点，唔……”

“喂！”

和按摩棒同名大概不是什么值得骄傲的事情，贺天简直想抓着这人打一顿屁股：“学会了？那我回去上课了。”

“不好——你去吧。”莫关山虽然改口很快，但还是被贺天听到了。

“噗。”

“笑屁！”

“舍不得我？”

“快滚。”

“这不是还有‘贺天’陪你吗？”

“叫你滚！(;｀O´)o”莫关山恼羞成怒挂断了通话。

贺天笑得不行。

——等见面了，一定要好好欺负他一回。


	3. ~3~ 言语

“阿姨我来叫关山上学~”

“贺天？吃早饭了吗？”

“没啦，习惯不吃早饭，嘿嘿。”

“不吃早饭怎么行！平常学习那么累，你这样营养跟不上！进来进来，我给你乘碗粥，鸡蛋饼吃吗？”

正在剥鸡蛋的莫关山眼睁睁看着贺天恬不知耻地进来坐下了。

“诶诶，妈让他进来干嘛，一会儿让他路上买就行了。”莫关山一脸不爽。

“谢谢阿姨！”贺天一脸得逞。

莫关山哼了一声，往旁边挪了挪。

妈妈平常上班早，基本没时间给他做早饭，今天赶巧妈妈不上早班，要是往常，他就路边店买三明治了。不过自从认识了贺天，他似乎就没完整的吃过一个三明治，他怀疑贺天和三明治命中犯冲。

吧唧。

！！！

莫关山简直要炸毛了，贺天这混账竟然趁妈妈转身盛粥的空档亲了他一下！

妈妈在也不好发作，莫关山在桌子底下给了他一脚，并递过去一个恶狠狠的眼神。

“来贺天，趁热吃。喝绿豆汤的话在锅里盛。关山，上学带上点绿豆汤，收拾完桌子再走哦，我去上班了。”

“知道啦！”他哼哼唧唧地说，然后看到贺天意味深长的笑——桥豆麻袋，妈妈走了之后就是他和贺天独处了！卧槽这凑流氓不会对他图谋不轨吧，“妈！！”

莫关山突然大喊一声，把正要出门的莫妈妈吓了一跳：“怎么了？”

“呃，”莫关山咽了口唾沫，也不知道该怎么说，只能支支吾吾挤出一句，“路上小心。”

“你也路上慢点。上课好好听讲啊，多向人家贺天学习。”

“……知道了！”

贺天贺天，妈妈成天就知道说贺天，别人家的孩子就这么好吗，哼。

莫妈妈出门了，房间里很安静，只有贺天和莫关山咀嚼的轻响。

莫关山又给了贺天一脚。

“莫仔，你这是一天不打上房揭瓦啊，踢了我两脚了，要不是我心情好，你现在已经把吃下去的早饭都呕出来了。”

“别瞎扯，我问你，你是不是给我妈下蛊了！”

贺天意味深长地看了他一会儿：“怎么会，阿姨这是独具慧眼，优秀的孩子谁不喜欢~”

“……信不信我把早饭吐你脸上。”

“真想吐？该不是怀了吧，看来‘贺天’很卖力啊~”

“我，我他妈和你拼了！”

莫关山抡着拳头就往贺天身上怼，一开始贺天还能全力招架，然后被莫关山一记老拳锤在了腹部，他就扑通一声栽倒在地。

“唉哟……”

“你别演了，给我起来！”

“嘶……哈……”

“不会吧我没那么用力，吧？”

“唔……”

莫关山一阵心虚，刚刚似乎的确用了吃奶的力气。万一真把这人打残废了，他可出不起医药费。

“你，你还好吗？”莫关山在缩成虾子的贺天身边蹲下，想要看看他的伤势，谁知刚碰到贺天的手，就突然被抓住一拽，整个人扑倒在贺天身上。

莫关山怒火中烧：“你！”

“哇这招屡试不爽~你果然很在意我嘛~”

“我他妈以后再担心你我就是傻逼！”莫关山趴在他胸口起不来，腰被这混账搂住了，“你放手！”

“让我抱一会儿。”

“去死吧你！”

“不许说脏话。”

“偏要说！你这狗——唔……”嘴巴被堵住了，贺天只是啵啵了一下就饶过了他，莫关山愠怒，“你干嘛，呸呸，都是稀饭味儿。”

贺天咬他耳朵：“我想到个好办法，你以后再说脏话我就亲你，怎么样？”

“滚你——嗯……”贺天的嘴唇温暖干燥，在他的颈侧轻轻吮吸，不是能留下吻痕的力度，可是清晰的唇声让他仿佛回到了昨天的情潮中，“别……啊嗯……”

“还说脏话吗？”

“别，别他妈管老子！你以为你是谁啊！”莫关山去推贺天的下巴，“别亲了，你是狗吗！”

“汪汪汪。”

“你这臭不要脸的……！”

两人从地上爬起来已经七点二十多了，莫关山踹了他好几脚，贺天也不还手，笑嘻嘻地调笑他。莫关山拿了水杯盛绿豆汤，贺天也觍着脸想要。

“啧，拿你杯子过来。”

“装着咖啡呢~”

“你平常空腹喝咖啡？不觉得胃难受吗。”

“还行，习惯了。”贺天眼珠一转，“怎么，关心我？”

“你再放屁我就把锅扣你脸上！”莫关山感觉自己总有一天能被这混账气死。不过最近挨得揍似乎少了，不管自己说什么这人都不拳脚相加了。大概是因为贺天知道了自己性别的缘故吧，揍一个Omega怎么说都有碍观瞻。想到这儿，莫关山还挺感激自己的性别的。不过也有让他不爽的地方——贺鸡巴天似乎比以前更粘着自己了？

难道是因为AO相吸？莫关山打了个寒颤，即便如此他也不想吸引这货，哼。

莫关山在橱柜里翻了翻，翻出一只保温杯，正巧是贺天那天给他的那只。莫关山也没多想，拿了给贺天装绿豆汤，刚装了两勺就被贺天撑着胳膊圈在了橱桌前。

“之前谁说把杯子扔了的？”

“啧，那你喝不喝？不喝我倒了。”

“当然喝，而且每天都想喝~”

“别蹬鼻子上脸啊！”

“就当还人情嘛~这几天我没少关心你吧~”

“……嘁。”

~~~~

寸头最近很不爽。

准确点说他已经不爽了很长时间了。

因为自家老大总是和贺天那家伙成双成对地出现，还老跟那个见一展正希玩在一起，明明是一起干过架的死对头，怎么莫名其妙关系变那么好？搞得老大都不和自己一起吃饭扯皮上厕所了。

根据寸头行走江湖多年的经验，他觉得可能是老大有什么把柄在那几个人手里。

果然，莫关山请假回来的第一天就和贺天一起进了校门，寸头和两个小弟赶紧跟了上去。

“听我说话啊！不能空腹喝咖啡，你这破饮食习惯，怕是活不过二十岁。”

“没人给我做饭嘛~”贺天说着，和旁边女生打招呼。

“你就不能学吗，做饭这么简单的事都学不会，你是猪啊！”

“嗯，没错，莫饲养员提供猪饲料不？”

“养猪还能卖肉呢，养你能卖啥。”

“你舍得把我卖给别人吗~”

“就你这好吃懒做的，一块钱一斤都没人买。”

寸头在后面听得真真切切，都要傻眼了。这是什么神展开？这种对话方式非常有问题啊！怎么听怎么像是在打情骂俏啊！

必须要和老大谈谈！

寸头开始寻找合适的谈话时机。经过两节课的观察，他发现莫关山上课不认真听讲，看漫画玩手机睡觉——和往常一样。不过按照惯例，课间操的时候莫关山应该和寸头去草地上吃零食扯淡才对，谁知今天压根儿没理他，抱着手机也不知在玩啥。

“喂，老大你干嘛呢？”寸头装作不经意地问，“坐得屁股都疼，要不要出去溜达溜达？”

“你去吧，我有事儿。”

寸头嗅到了一丝异样，他从莫关山身边经过的时候偷偷瞄了一眼，在手机屏幕上瞥见一个“贺”字。——又是贺天，果然不出所料，老大肯定被他给威胁了！之前贺天给老大送杯子我就觉得不对劲！呃……可是贺天为啥要给老大送保温杯？

其实那天寸头打开闻了闻尝了尝，没毒，是普通热水。——这就更奇怪了，大热天的贺天给老大送热水干啥？不应该送冰棍儿吗？而且当时老大的举动也很奇怪，明明说要扔，却没扔……还凶我……

寸头发动自己高达50的智商，死活也想不出什么前因后果。不过他身体比脑子先行动了，双手啪的一声拍在莫关山课桌上，莫关山白了他一眼：“我不是说了我有事儿？”

“贺天算事儿？”

“谁给你的胆子偷看我发消息！”莫关山很不爽。本来贺天这混蛋想天天去他家蹭饭就已经把他气得要死，没想到寸头也来给他找不愉快。

寸头看莫关山似乎很生气，他不想起冲突，索性开诚布公：“如果贺天威胁你，你告诉我，我们绝对帮你出头。”

“啊？”

“都是哥们儿，别客气，别让自己委屈了。”寸头感觉自己真的是个两肋插刀的好兄弟，“他是不是抓住了你什么把柄？难道他知道了你老爸的事儿？”

“我是不是和你说过，别再提我爸。”莫关山脸色都变了，“你今天吃错药了？还是找打？”

“我是在关心你啊！”

场面一度剑拔弩张，幸亏班主任这时候进了教室，拍拍手让大家都坐好，才不至于发生什么争执。

两星期后的周末要举行夏季校运会，班主任动员大家踊跃参与，为班争光。不同以往的是，今年学校拉到了赞助，前三名除了奖状，还有奖金可以拿。各项目冠军可以拿到500元，第二名200，第三名100。

听到有奖金，莫关山眼前一亮。

项目按照性别报名，Alpha、Beta、Omega分开赛。裁判是体校的老师，绝对铁面无私，公平公正公开。

以往的校运会莫关山都没参加过，他没兴趣，大好的周末他宁愿去商场打工卖冰淇淋。接过传下来的报名表，莫关山舔舔嘴唇，跃跃欲试。

“奖金怕不是都要被体育生拿走咯。”

“就是嘛不公平，应该体育生和普通学生分开比赛。”

“那帮体育生都是Alpha吧？我们Beta还是有机会的。”

“哎你参加吗？”

“不参加不参加，我要去围观小Omega们的比赛~”

“畜生啊！”

同学们七嘴八舌的议论。莫关山则奋笔疾书，把每个项目都报了名——学校那帮Omega什么德性他还不清楚吗？这简直是他刷新手村小怪赚钱的大好时机！

“老大你参加不？”寸头在后面叫他。按照寸头对莫关山的了解，给钱的事儿他肯定不放过。不过莫关山忙着写，没空搭理他，寸头探头探脑：“老大？我去，你都参加啊？”

“嗯。”

“没必要吧，有的项目完全给那帮体育生当背景了啊——啊？你怎么填的Omega啊，不能乱报啊我的老大，你和Omega争什么争啊。”

“叽叽喳喳烦死了！我就是Omega好不好。”

寸头瞪大了眼睛：“开玩笑吧？为了钱也不能出卖尊严啊……”

“卖你妹！”莫关山一把扯住寸头的领子把他提了起来，“老！子！就！是！O！ME！GA！听懂了吗！啊！？”

这一嗓子，让原本喧哗着的班级完全安静了下来。

寸头颤颤巍巍：“懂，懂了……”

“嘁。”莫关山松了手，转身看见所有人都在看自己，“看什么看！找揍吗！？”

虽然大家都迫于莫关山的淫威不敢声张，连班里唯一不怵他的班长都只推了推眼镜没有言语，但是移动互联网时代，信息爆炸，新闻的传播速度比以往都快。不出10分钟，“莫关山是Omega”的传言就洒遍了学校的每一个角落。

“什么！？那个红毛痞子是个Omega？”

“他不是个Beta吗？”

“我还以为他是Alpha！”

“我们校霸原来是Omega？”

“那种暴烈魔兽怎么可能是Omega？谣言吧？他哪儿都不像个Omega啊。”

“emmm就算他是个Omega也是铁T了吧？绝对是个同啊。”

“我不信有哪个Alpha敢压他。”

“惹不起惹不起。”

“哪儿有证据证明这痞子是个Omega？”

“不知道。”

“脱光了不就知道了？”

初中生们生活没什么波澜，以至于总有那么一波人想找点刺激。再加上初中生脑前额叶发育不全容易冲动，导致中学期间校园暴力问题极其严重。莫关山一直都是暴力的源头，从来没想过自己会成为暴力漩涡的中心。

午饭时候他难得和寸头去次食堂，出来就在球场后巷被堵了。寸头倒是很义气，不假思索地挡在莫关山前面，被莫关山一巴掌拍开了。

“你们是哪儿来的垃圾。”莫关山根本不把这些人放在眼里。

“我们只是听说学长你是Omega，不太相信，本着实事求是的态度来向你求证一下。学长以前没少‘关照’我们，这次是不是也满足一下我们这些学弟？”

莫关山眯起眼睛：“别他妈放屁，有什么话就直说。”

“那我们也就不拐弯抹角了，学长只要脱了裤子让我们看一眼就行。”

“有病吧你们！”寸头又站过来，“找打！？”

莫关山冷哼：“你们是活腻歪了？”边说边给了寸头一脚，“这他妈没你事，赶紧滚。”

“老大你还生我气呢？这节骨眼上了我们得兄弟齐心，怼死这帮小杂碎。”

“让你滚，我的话不听了？”莫关山又给了他一脚，“还想不想跟我混了？”

“赶紧走吧你，他是怕他待会儿被扒光在你面前丢脸，这都看不出来？”

“你们这群傻逼，毛都没长齐的吧，啊？二年级的这么嚣张？是不是找死？”寸头还在叫嚣，不知道被谁猛得撞中了后背，趔趄一下，突然被几个人按着肩压在了地上，“我操你们妈，放开你爷爷我！”

莫关山活动了几下手腕：“想闹大的？”

“没有，只是想让你小弟也看看，自己老大的身体有多诱人，说不定看过之后就不想当小弟，想当——噗啊！！”

这人话还没说完就挨了莫关山一拳，其他人还在傻眼呢，按着寸头的那个已经被莫关山踹得满地滚了。

“拉住他！”

“啊！妈的，去他娘的Omega，这货就是个疯狗！”

“按着那个寸头别让他去叫人！”

“放信息素！放信息素日死他。”

寸头一听慌了。他是个Beta，但是也知道Alpha信息素对Omega的制约，这是天性里带来的，Omega天生会臣服于Alpha。

这群人就是想报复！

寸头拼命挣扎，竟然没两下就挣脱了束缚。他还没站起来，就听见一阵阵敖犬般的低吼，然后就是惨叫连连，原本还气焰嚣张的二年级好像遇见猫薄荷的猫一样，一个个站都站不稳了。

寸头正纳闷呢，再找自己的老大，顿时目瞪口呆。他敢说自己从来没见莫关山干架这么猛过，面露凶光，好像在打沙包一般对着这群二年级的拳打脚踢，战斗力简直提升了两个维度。而好几个二年级的混混明明已经挂了彩，还身残志坚地往莫关山那边凑。

“老，老大？？”发生什么了？

莫关山骂骂咧咧没理他，下手往死里揍。寸头觉得这样不行，得赶紧搬救兵，不然闹大了又要被处分了，打架可不只是通报批评那么简单了！

他忙着打电话叫人，这时候莫关山把手机掏出来，砸在了一个要逃跑的家伙的脑门儿上，把那人砸得哇哇大叫。手机啪擦一声掉地上了，屏都裂了，寸头赶紧抢救起来，幸亏还能用。咦这是……贺天？

电话接通的时候贺天还有点惊奇，心想怪了，莫关山这次竟然秒接？谁知道刚接起来就听见什么打起来了、莫关山疯了、要出人命了。

贺天用最快的速度赶了过去，外面远远地围了一圈人。贺天有点印象，之前莫关山找展正希茬儿的时候这帮人也在，怕不都是莫关山的小弟。

靠近就能闻见令人不快的信息素味，来自不同的Alpha，很弱，对他够不成什么威胁。不过重点不是这些杂鱼的信息素，而是另一股香味，像菠萝柠檬汽水儿，很嗲，冒着泡蒸着贺天的神经。

Omega的信息素？

贺天顿时就明白了，怕是莫关山下意识释放了信息素，让在场的Alpha都精虫上脑没了战斗力，才能毫无还手之力地被他这一顿揍。

而这群Alpha的信息素没有让莫关山产生臣服状态，那就只有一个解释——他们信息素的强度远低于莫关山。

竟然输给了Omega啊，啧啧。

寸头在一旁大叫“老大手下留情啊”，此刻的莫关山正把一人摁着脖子怼在地上，破口大骂：“妈的你们这破味儿，恶心不恶心！老子都要吐了，看我不打死你们！”

“莫仔，别打了，再打兜不住了。”贺天说。好几个都见血了。

“别他妈管老子，这帮孙子就是欠收拾！”

贺天挑起眉毛，问一旁的寸头：“到底怎么了？”

“也没啥，就是这帮人想脱老大衣服——”

寸头目瞪口呆，他话还没说完呢，贺天就冲过去和莫关山一块揍人了。

刚巧体育老师路过，看见这边有人打架，嚷嚷着“哪个班的”就要过来。贺天见势不妙，拽着莫关山就跑，莫关山已经杀红了眼，还挣扎着不想走：“你他奶奶的别拦我，操，我要让这帮小傻逼知道我好不好惹！”

“行了行了。”贺天把人扛起来，“莫大老爷宽宏大量，别和那些小角色一般见识~”

莫关山直蹬腿儿：“你特么放老子下来！……贺天？你什么时候来的？”

众小弟窃喜：难得贺天存在感这么弱。

贺天笑：“我不来你就弄出人命了。”

众小弟纷纷翻白眼：你下手可比老大狠多了好吧？

贺天本想把莫关山抗到个没人的地方单独相处，没想到他的这帮小弟忠心耿耿，跑了一路都没甩掉，无奈贺天只能把人放下。

脚一落地莫关山就给了贺天一脚：“你他妈颠得我想吐！”

“我以前说过什么来着？”

“啊？”

“再说脏话就怎么样？”

“你！”莫关山登时脸红了个通透，要是贺鸡巴天在小弟们面前亲他，他脸面何存！莫关山只能压低声音：“你别乱来我警告你。”

“有什么好处？”

“……我给你钱。”

“钱对我来说最不值钱。”

“那你他妈想干嘛！”

“放学来我家。”

“滚你的！”

“来·我·家，或者我现在亲你，你选一个？”

“……啧。”

先暂且答应了贺天，权当是缓兵之计，大不了放学的时候偷溜。莫关山现在不爽的是手机摔坏了，他当时满脑子都是别让那小子跑了，摸到个硬物就砸了出去。不过还能用，只是不方便玩游戏了，上课又少了一项乐趣。

然而莫关山很快就发现了手机坏掉的好处——可以以此为理由不回贺天消息。

坏处就是放学被贺天堵在了班级门口。

“不回我消息？”

“手机坏了。”

“买个新的。”

“没钱。”

“我给你买。”

“我才不要。”

“不要也得要。”

“有病吧……啊啊不不不你没病！”莫关山生怕他在班门口亲自己，撒腿就跑，贺天几步追上了他。

这家伙又长出了恶魔角：“又说脏话，嗯？”

“你别乱来啊！”

“那就……今晚在我家过夜~”

“你到底想干什么！？我警告你别打我主意！”

贺天一脸迷茫，也看不出来是不是演技：“你想什么呢，我新买的游戏机到了，找个人陪我玩而已，指不定就奋战到天亮了。正好明天周六，怎么样，想不想玩~”

“……真的？”

“我什么时候骗过你~”

“你什么时候都不可信！”

“走走走，先去买菜~”

“买什么菜？”莫关山一脸诧异。

“给我做饭的菜呀，我要吃炖牛肉，包菜，土豆泥~”

“滚滚滚滚滚！”

贺天万万没想到见一和展正希会过来汇合。

“你们俩……什么情况？”

见一一脸无辜：“红毛说今晚你家聚餐啊，你请客，怎么你不认账？嗨关山~没想到你是Omega哦~”

“别他妈这么叫我。”莫关山浑身恶寒。

贺天搂住莫关山的肩：“你什么时候叫的人？嗯？”

见一又来了一句：“关山说你买了新游戏机！我告诉你我家展希希可是高手，哼哼今晚对战吧，输了的裸奔~”

“关——山——”贺天咬牙切齿。

见一又说：“我妈和展希希的麻麻都同意我们在你家过夜了，嘿嘿明天一起写（抄）作业呀~”

贺天的目光简直要在莫关山身上烧出个洞。莫关山一副得逞的表情，想必是把见一和展正希当救命稻草了，觉得只要他俩在贺天就不敢乱来。

“自我保护意识很强烈啊，嗯？把我当色狼防着？”帮莫关山切菜的时候贺天气得要死，那两个拖油瓶什么忙都不帮，就知道嬉笑打闹。他原本如意算盘打得叮当响——把莫关山留下来，亲亲摸摸抱抱就都能得逞，谁知道这家伙还搬救兵！

“你敢说你不是？”莫关山恶狠狠地切碎了杏鲍菇，贺天莫名胯下一紧，“你无缘无故亲我多少次了，你自己数得过来？”

无缘无故？

贺天恶狠狠地（一不留神）切到了自己的手指。

“啊。”

“你是不是傻！”莫关山在围裙上擦擦手，凑过来看，贺天躲开了。莫关山一阵烦躁，“你干嘛？流着血呢给我看看。”

“不给，让我流血流死好了。”贺天瘪嘴故作委屈。

莫关山白了他一眼，洗了手：“有医疗箱吗，啊？”

“没有。”贺天左右躲闪不让莫关山看他手，不忘补充一句，“让我流血流死好了。”

莫关山就算再迟钝也发现贺天不对劲：“你闹什么别扭。”

“我是怕色狼的血脏了冰清玉洁莫关山的手。”

“……”莫关山翻了个白眼，“管你死活。”

说罢就继续切菜。咚咚咚。

贺天见莫关山不理自己，又发挥了影帝潜质，委屈巴巴：“唉，我无依无靠没有亲人照顾，连朋友都不管我死活，我都没有一根杏鲍菇重要。”

莫关山扔了刀：“我再说一遍，给我看看。”

贺天觉得再演下去莫关山真生气了，就把手指递了过去。莫关山很仔细地查看伤口，贺天盯着他的发漩，勾着嘴角笑。

“不深，去楼下卫生所包一下。”

“好。”

“见一！妈的别玩了，你俩带贺天去卫生所！我做饭！”

“哦！”

听罢，贺天又扭捏起来：“不是你带我去啊……”

“我去你指望他俩做饭？？”

“那我不去了。”

“啧，你今天什么毛病？婆婆妈妈还是男人吗你？”莫关山关了火，摘了围裙往案板旁一摔，“你愣着干嘛，换衣服去啊！”

“嘿嘿。”

“笑屁！”

~~~~

不是很深的伤口，只是指甲被切裂了，扎在了肉里。卫生所医生给挑出了指甲，消了毒，包扎好又开了点药，嘱咐不要沾水，禁辛辣油腻生猛海鲜。

贺天说：“那炖牛肉可以吃吗？”

医生：“别吃太多。”

贺天：“手撕包菜呢？”

医生：“可以。”

贺天：“土豆泥呢？”

医生：“你去查查字典，什么叫辛辣，油腻，生猛海鲜。”

莫关山：“谢谢医生。”㩐着贺天就走。贺天趁机和他十指相扣地牵着，莫关山只顾着把这丢人现眼的玩意儿带走，完全没感觉到什么不对。

莫关山要拽着他上楼，贺天站着不动。

“走啊。”

“他俩肯定希望咱俩晚点回去。”

“啊？”

贺天笑眯眯地看着他，即使傍晚光线不好，也能看清他亮晶晶的眼睛：“你没看出来他们俩的关系吗？”

“发小儿啊。”

“那只是表面，其实他们两个的关系和我们俩一样。”

“……他们俩也不共戴天？”

“你就不能说点我爱听的。”贺天牵起他的手，莫关山这才发现两个人交织的手指。

贺天在他的手背落下一吻。

“……你干嘛。”莫关山想抽回手。

“我们是什么关系？”贺天不许。

莫关山嘟囔了半天：“你之前不是说过吗？”

贺天侧耳倾听。

“饲养员和猪。”

“噗——”

贺天笑得蹲着起不来，莫关山拽他，他也不起：“起来啊。”

贺天挠他膝窝：“那勤劳又勇敢的饲养员大大可要把我喂得白白胖胖的。”

“明天我就去买瓶鹤顶红。”

“这么想我死呀~”

“你不起来就想——哎哎哎！”被贺天直接环着腿了抱起来，莫关山手忙脚乱撑住他的肩，“干嘛！？”

“起来啦~！”

“妈的你有病啊！放我下来！”不知道为什么脸颊烧得慌，莫关山促狭地扯他头发，又庆幸两人站在路灯的死角，不至于被贺天看到自己红透的脸。

“不放，你的味道很好闻~”

“我能有什么味儿。”莫关山闻了闻自己的袖子。

“以后我要爱上柠檬汽水了。”

莫关山感觉两个人完全不在一个频道上：“你在耍老子？”

“你没意识到自己很甜吗。不对用甜形容还有点轻了，应该是嗲。”

“滚。”

咕噜噜……

贺天：“……”

莫关山：“……”

贺天：“你肚子叫了。”

莫关山：“是你的叫了啊！”

贺天：“有证据吗。”

莫关山：“这么说你不饿？”

贺天：“……嗯（｡ӧ◡ӧ｡）”

过了一会儿。

咕噜噜……

贺天：“饿了(´□`｡)”

莫关山：“傻逼凸- -凸”

~~~~

虽然贺天家并不是只有一张床，但是能睡人的床只有一张。关于怎么睡的问题四个人经历激烈的讨论做出了如下决定：

展正希：我困了你们聊。

贺天：你们俩（见一展正希）睡沙发。

莫关山：妈的来个人刷碗！

见一：A和O不能一起睡，你们俩必须分开，展希希只能挨着我，我不想挨着贺天。那就这样吧，我睡中间，红毛睡我右边，展希希睡我左边，贺天睡沙发。

贺天：滚吧。

展正希恬不知耻地睡下了，见一也恬不知耻地上床贴住展正希。莫关山收拾完看了看床上的场面一阵嫌弃，直接躺上了沙发，又累又困，不出三秒就会周公去了。——贺天洗完澡出来看见的就是这个场景。

他俯身，发梢的水珠落在莫关山额间，惹得他皱了皱眉。

“嘻……”贺天笑着，低头吻上。

“辛苦啦。”

~~~~

大概是因为今天消耗太多体力的缘故吧，又是打架又是做家事，莫关山被前所未有的疲惫感包围。半梦半醒间，似乎投入了谁的怀抱，身体被抱了起来。空调很凉，胸膛很热，莫关山忍不住贴了上去，安心地陷入了深眠。

贺天也没料想莫关山会睡得这么沉。

一大早，见一和展正希难得早起，看见红毛睡沙发实在是有点过意不去（完全忽略了同样被迫睡沙发的屋主），便自告奋勇出门买早餐。

这俩祖宗可算滚了，贺天想让莫关山去床上睡，不过他实在睡得沉，无论贺天怎么叫他，就算被贺天占便宜亲了嘴巴也没有醒。

“那我抱你咯~”贺天小声说，并在众多姿势中选择了公主抱。上次这么抱他的时候他伤得很重，贺天的心情也很焦虑惊惶。现在莫关山没受什么伤，可是贺天的心依旧不听使唤地狂跳。

有点想转圈圈。

想了想还是忍住了。

把他放在了柔软的大床上，贺天躺在他身边，给他拉了拉被子。

睡着的莫关山也皱着眉，嘴巴撅着，不知做了什么梦，呼吸忽而急促，又在贺天搂住他之后趋于平稳。

“唔……”莫关山挣扎了一会儿，贺天以为他热，给他把被子拉开一些。莫关山似乎还是觉得不满，掀起了自己的背心。

贺天这才发觉大概不是梦的缘故。

莫关山拧着眉头，伸手抓挠自己的胸部，在白皙的胸膛上留下一道道指痕，直把乳尖抓得红肿。贺天拉住他的手不许他抓，就听见了莫关山委屈地哼哼声。

贺天大概知道，是初潮之后的发育开始了。

Omega在经历初潮之后，会迎来性征的成熟。生殖腔逐渐发育，开始能够迎接Alpha的阴茎进入、成结。同时伴随着乳头涨大、乳晕丰满，部分Omega在非哺乳期也有泌乳的可能。

发育不是什么轻松的事，腰腹、胸部胀痛，体力衰弱，抵抗力降低都是常见的反应。Omega的这些弱点使他们在历史上一直处于被凌辱的地位。即使在今天，Omega的社会地位虽然达到了前所未有的高度，但伤害如一张隐形的网，一直存在着。

那种无力感又将贺天包围起来。他小的时候，很弱小，连自己都保护不好，更何谈喜欢的东西。现在的他，并没有多强大，但是身边的这个人他如论如何都——

“唔……”

呻吟打断了贺天的沉思。莫关山醒了，在被子底下踢贺天的腿。

“放手，痒……”

“不好，你都要把自己抓破了。”

“唔嗯，难受唔……”莫关山浑身没什么力气，胸又痒又麻，想要挣脱开贺天的手。可空调温度有些低，贺天的掌心温热，莫关山又贪心起来，竟不知道该不该放开了。

“我帮你。”贺天也没什么经验，大概知道应该为他按揉以缓解痛楚。没有闲暇为没做足功课而懊恼，贺天翻身撑在他上方，脱了他碍事的衣服。莫关山又想抓挠，被贺天单手握住了手腕。

莫关山陷在柔软的床褥中，大概是难受得紧，似脱了水的鱼，在贺天身下辗转反侧。没了平日里那种故意耍狠的表情，这种无助又可怜的模样，贺天私心泛滥，不想和任何人分享。

“呜……”

“疼吗？”

莫关山摇摇头：“痒，又很酸，涨，难受……”

贺天亲了亲他的下唇，莫关山没有反抗，只小口小口地抽气。

“我也不知道怎么做，等下如果不舒服了，就告诉我。”贺天低头蹭蹭他的鼻尖。

莫关山点点头，眼眶已经红了。贺天安慰似的吻了他的脸颊，又去亲他耸立的乳尖，张口含住那小小的乳头。唾液冰冰凉地舒服，惹得莫关山从喉咙深处发出一阵释然地喟叹。

似是惊讶于自己发出了羞耻的声音，莫关山咬着嘴唇不想再开口。

“舒服？”

“……嗯。”莫关山难得坦诚，他挺了胸膛，似是要和贺天贴在一起。

贺天喜欢他的反应，舌尖顺着他乳晕的轮廓画圈。另一边乳头也没被冷落，贺天尽可能温柔地摩挲，两指揉捏着小小的乳粒，换来了身下人幼猫一般甜美的呻吟。

“你别TM说出去……”

“嗯？”听到莫关山这么说，贺天一时间不知道他指的是什么。

“我这个样子……烦死了，偏偏被你这家伙看到。”

贺天在他心口慢慢吻下，许久才抬眼看他：“只许被我看到。”

又是这幅表情，细长的眉眼里满是占有欲，有着十五岁少年不该有的成熟与性感，莫关山对他的这副模样总是没抵抗力。

莫关山虽然语文阅读理解从来得不到多少分，但是贺天的这句话，他知道自己读懂了。他沉默着，不知该如何是好。

他从没考虑过要喜欢谁。或者说，他不知该如何喜欢。疏远与暴戾是他生存至今的盔甲，为了保护自己，他生长出一副外骨骼，将柔软的内里包裹在怀。

然而贺天的声音，贺天的碰触，贺天的存在，仿佛是带了腐蚀性的强酸。

他不知道自己的外骨骼还能坚持多久。

直到嘴唇被吻住，莫关山才回过神来。

“走神？在想谁？”贺天的语气不太高兴。

“……你。”

没想到会得到这样的回应，贺天愣在当场。

莫关山的眼神很迷茫，眼睫微垂，似是在思考什么。

“我感觉怪怪的。”他突然说。

贺天问：“哪里？”

莫关山欲言又止，但终于还是说了：“你亲的那里。”

“我亲过很多地方。”贺天吻着他的额头，“这里，”眉心，脸颊，“这里，”鼻梁，下颚，喉结，“这里，”锁骨，“这里，”心口——

“这里。”“这里。”

莫关山的声音交叠进来，贺天停滞了动作。

“怪怪的。”莫关山说。

贺天深深吻下，心跳动荡着唇纹，很微妙。

“我应该讨厌你才对啊，讨厌你、不想看到你、不想听到你的名字，不想被你碰，不想被你亲被你抱，不想和你待在一起，不想靠近你。”

“是这样吗？”

莫关山看着他。

贺天等他的答案。

多次的欲言又止。

“恰恰相反。”他说。

恰恰相反。

不讨厌你、想看到你、想听到你的名字，想被你碰，想被你亲被你抱，想和你待在一起，想靠近你。

就算我拼命拼命否定，不想承认这些渴望，可我的确变成了这样。

我怎么会变成这样？

“别撩我。”贺天沉吟，“我会忍不住标记你的。”

“……”

耳边是均匀的呼吸声，贺天转头一看，才知道莫关山又睡着了。

看着他平静的睡脸，贺天勾起嘴角温柔地笑。

“以后要好好谢谢见一。”他将沉睡的人拥入怀中，“谢谢他那天撞到你~”

外骨骼，融化

后续

然而被感谢的人在楼下按门铃按的手都要断了，殊不知贺天家因为从来没有访客，门铃已经多年没电，打电话也没人接。

“展希希，怎么办！”

“把他们的早饭吃掉。”

“你说得对！”

~~~~

插曲·贺天不知道的  
莫关山去超市买了山楂放在了炖牛肉里，去油腻，这样贺天就可以多吃点了。和见一展正希打着电玩的贺天自然不会知道这个细节。  
事后莫关山觉得自己多此一举，陷入了自我嫌恶中。


	4. ~4~ 肌肤之爱

提问：如果有人打扰你玩游戏你会怎么办？

答曰：打死他。

提问：如果那人是你男/女朋友怎么办？

答曰：不分手留着过年？

提问：如果莫关山打扰了贺天玩游戏。

答曰：贺天会把他揍得鼻血横流。

公布答案：贺天揽着莫关山的腰搂进怀里，还在他腰侧（轻轻）咬了一口。

答题者不服：贺天你OOC了。

贺天正和见一打电玩到关键时刻，两人操控的角色要按QTE躲避警察追捕，见一玩这种游戏总会大呼小叫，嚷嚷个没完，一旁看漫画的展正希差点被他烦死。

“下一个你的，你的！按○！躲躲躲！”

贺天刚摁下，莫关山就黑着脸挡在了他面前，还用一个本子遮住他视线。

“卧槽，躲子弹你没血了！啊啊啊！”贺天的那半边灰了，见一揪头惨叫，又特么要重新开始了。

贺天扔了手柄，把“罪魁祸首”搂过来，轻咬他腰间的软肉，语气竟也不显生气：“想挨操了？”

“我叫你半天，你聋了？”莫关山揪他发梢，贺天抿着嘴笑：“太投入了没听到~”

这个回答换来莫关山的一巴掌：“我做完了，喏。”说着又把作业本怼在贺天眼前。

其实方才莫关山准备加入抄作业的行列，结果三个班作业完全不一样，抄都没得抄，眼看着见一抄得起劲他眼红得不行。再问贺天，这虚伪的学霸说课堂上就做完了。贺天便打趣他，说，给你两个选择，一，我帮你做，你包揽我一个月的家务活；二，你自己做，正确率50％以上给你奖励。

莫关山很有骨气，选择了自己做。

贺天放下手柄看了看他的作业本，发现莫关山只是挑挑捡捡做了卷子里简单的题。虽然耗时很长，大概翻了好久的课本，不过正确率稍稍超出了他的指定。

“52％吧，合格了。”

莫关山伸手。

贺天把下巴搁在了他掌心。

见一&展正希：……

莫关山脸都涨红了，烫手一样把手抽了回去：“不是要和你玩这个啊傻子！奖励啊，拿来。”

贺天眯着眼傻笑：“奖励是我教你做完剩下的题~”

“滚。”

“那这样吧，我看看……那就这道，数学最后这道题。你如果在我的指导下自己做出来，我不但帮你做完剩下的作业，还答应你一个要求，怎么样~”

“什么要求都可以？”

“对。”

“成交。”

贺天作为一个真实的学霸，在辅导作业上也很有一套，引导着莫关山熟悉课本、了解知识点、组合运用公式和定理，让莫关山真的独立解出了这道题。莫关山敢说自己从来没用演算过程把草稿纸写满过（从来都是用涂鸦），他写下最后的结果，自信满满地把战果给贺天看。

“结果算错咯~”

“怎么可能，就是对的。”莫关山不服气，嚷嚷着给他再算了一遍，然后发现自己真的在最简单的算数上出了错。

这感觉非常不爽，就好像辛辛苦苦做了一道菜，结果刚出锅就洒了。他噘着嘴，委屈得不行，贺天在他眼角都看见眼泪了。

“念在你的确孺子可教的份上，就算你做对了吧，下不为例~”

莫关山倔着呢：“哼，用不着放水，这道不算，再来一道。”

“哎做上瘾了？教你很累的~”

“教不教。”

“来吧来吧。”

贺天本没打算认真传道授业解惑，但随着指导，他发现莫关山其实蛮聪明的，一点就通，理解了的公式原理也能很快记住。这么看来他成绩不好不是因为笨，只是单纯不喜欢上学罢了。

而莫关山大概从来不知道解题是这么有趣的事。把公式定理巧妙组合，就能解答各式各样的问题，如果对知识理解透彻的话，可以一眼就发现解题思路。就好像做菜，菜谱看似数不胜数变化多样，其实都有章可循。虽然用的素材不同最后的口味也不同，但煎炒烹炸不离其宗，都是对食材和炊具的深入理解罢了。

见一和展正希道别的时候两人还沉浸在老师与学生的角色扮演中。贺天在一旁看书，莫关山伏案做题。偶尔遇到瓶颈，学生就诚恳询问老师，场面和谐到诡异。贱贱与炸毛觉得此地不宜久留，收拾细软溜得飞快。

莫关山吃一堑长一智，做完一道题总是反复检查了再给贺天看，虽然每道题耗时很长，但正确率是没的说了，还在贺天的指导下在答题步骤上规范了不少。

“幸亏你不喜欢上学。”

“啊？”莫关山没懂他什么意思。

“你如果好好学习，说不定能把我挤出年级前三~”

“学习有什么用，又换不来钱。”

短促地沉默后，贺天说：“其实能，不过周期有点长，变现太慢，的确不适合你。”

“知道就好。”莫关山哼了一声，“不过的确挺有趣的。怪了，你讲得就很有趣，怎么秃驴张讲得就像天书。”

“因为我是因材施教啊~”

“你变相骂我笨？”

“笨倒是不笨，只是基础差，再加上没有兴趣和动力罢了。怎么样，做过瘾了吗，剩下的我给你做？”

莫关山不理他：“这道怎么做。”

“不会真做上瘾了吧？”贺天揉他头发，“再教下去我真的要收报酬咯~”

“要钱没有。”要命一条还在舌尖未曾说出，就已经被贺天的唇封住了吐息。吻罢，莫关山傻愣愣地看着他，贺天便又露出恶魔笑：“教一题亲一下，怎么样？”

莫关山翻了个白眼：“我不。”

竟然没直接开骂——虽然被拒绝了，但贺天深觉两人的关系正发生质的变化。再加上今早莫关山的那份坦诚，贺天不免有些得意：“常接吻有助于互相熟悉信息素，来嘛~”

“你别，喂！”莫关山推他下巴，“你刚刚不是说会答应我一个要求。”

不知道为什么突然提这茬，贺天点头，

“以后不许动不动就亲我。”

“……”听了这话，贺天一下子拉下脸来，嘴噘得都能挂秤砣了。他像个赌气的小孩子一样，跑到床的另一头坐着，抱着双臂，还特意转头瞥莫关山一眼，又故意“哼”出声地撇回头去。

“能不这么做作吗？”

“哼( ´◔ ‸◔')”

莫关山快瞎了：“你怎么娘们儿兮兮的？！”

贺天仰着头不理他。莫关山伸脚踩他的后背，踩得贺天前后摇晃：“再不转过来，以后就别他妈碰我。”

这句话好使，贺天终于哼哼唧唧老大不愿意地转了回来。

莫关山看着他落水小狗一样的表情，莫名心软了：“嗯……其实也不是不可以亲。”

贺天眼前一亮。

“但是只能我主动亲你。”

贺天又蔫了下去：“那我岂不是尝不到了。”

“尝个鬼，我又不是菜。”莫关山又踩他，贺天的胸肌练得蛮好，踩着还挺舒服，“不过看在作业的份儿上，做完了就允许你亲一下下。”

“等不及了就现在吧。”贺天使出贺氏饿虎扑食。

“干嘛！题还没教呢！”

“先赊着~”

“我操！……嗯唔……”

~~~~

莫关山不想承认，他有多么贪恋贺天的怀抱。

这里就像是深海，淡淡的烟草香仿若洋流，随着呼吸呛入胸肺，便让人溺水窒息。他想要呼吸，然而唇舌被海神俘虏，氧气便只由这唯一的神明赐予。舌尖像是食物链底端的小鱼，被狩猎者追捕，捉住却也不吃掉，只玩弄一番便放了他，竟又开始下一轮的追逐，乐此不疲。奈何鱼儿可怜又无助，却又虔诚地迷恋着海神，不想逃离他的戏谑。

在神智涣散前，他睁开眼，看到的是游鱼绚烂的海空。

“用鼻腔呼吸，你要窒息了。”

耳边的呢喃明明很近，却又很遥远，带着海水轻柔的湿气。肉身与灵体都随着这呼唤坠入更深，发情时的无助感又来了。莫关山想要抓住谁，下意识贴近热源，缺氧带来的头晕目眩竟骤然消失，他被谁拥入了怀抱。

贺天拍着莫关山的后背顺气，想是莫关山大概还没有习惯深吻，身体紧绷得厉害，甚至忘记了如何呼吸。虽然对涎水中的酸甜恋恋不舍，但贺天还是饶过了他，待他剧烈的呼吸慢慢趋于平静。

神智清明后，是劫后余生的庆幸。

莫关山靠在贺天肩上，身上已经汗湿了，在空调风下有些冷，他又向贺天怀里凑了凑，便被抱了个满怀。

空气中是两人尚未消散的信息素气息。Omega在经历初潮前是感受不到信息素的，发情前夕贺天曾释放信息素抚慰他，莫关山只隐隐约约感受到海风，没想到竟然是贺天信息素的味道。

“好些了？”

“嗯。”莫关山微微闭了眼休憩，任贺天的指尖在肩头摩挲。

“要我教你kiss技巧吗~”

“你当老师当上瘾了？”莫关山呛声，“接吻谁不会，用得着你教。”

“诶~那刚刚是谁呼吸都不会了？”

“啧！”莫关山突然揪住贺天的领子，“今儿个让你瞧瞧老子的吻技。”

贺天耸耸肩表示不屑，却蓦地视野流转，竟已被莫关山推倒在被褥里。

信息素的甜味浓了起来，贺天有些恍惚，感觉自己置身于清晨的森林，阳光顺着野柠檬的树梢落下，映出林中那只咀嚼柠檬叶的小鹿，浑身都是阳光和果实的味道。

莫关山跨坐到贺天身上，坐的位置不太妙，贺天刚想说荤话，就被捏住了下巴。

莫关山吻了他。

吻是唇舌的厮磨，虽说无法言语，但也能诉出动人的故事。在莫关山的故事里，他与贺天就像鱼与海神，追逐、沉沦。在贺天的故事里，他与莫关山就像山鬼与小鹿，当他以为抓住了猎物，想要大快朵颐之时，竟发现他和自己一样伤痕累累。

明明来这世上没多少年岁，却承受了不知多少辛凉。

齿痕印在唇上，舌尖勾勒了唇形。莫关山只轻轻吮吸贺天的唇瓣，他本就不熟情爱之事，一举一动都是青涩，却让贺天心如擂鼓又不敢轻易动作，生怕惊扰了他。

未曾深究，浅尝辄止。简单的啄吻中不含丝毫情欲，贺天却觉得燥热感如同岩浆，顺着血管流淌。虽说AO有体温差，但Omega才是体温低的一方，这热度大概不是莫关山的体温导致，怕不是自己浑身的细胞都中了莫氏病毒，发起了高烧。

莫关山拍了拍他的脸颊。

“脸红什么，害羞了？”

“嗯。”

“呵，你这臭流氓还会害羞？”

“没办法，莫大当家太会撩，让人家的少女心都觉醒了~”

“给我好好说话。”莫关山一脸嫌弃。

“不过吻技还是很差嘛，都不舌吻的。”

“你就那么喜欢互换口水？”

“嗯……互换别的体液也行。”

“滚。”莫关山一直坐在“那里”，怎么会不知道贺天想干什么，“你别得寸进尺，要泄欲就自己撸去。”说着就翻身闪到床尾，趴上床桌写作业去了。

说实话他没这么好学，只是不知如何回避贺天，只好以作业为由来缓解局促和尴尬。

把题干读了三遍有余，却如何也静不下心来。后面窸窸窣窣的，床也跟着起伏，不知道贺天在干嘛，不会真的在撸吧？他不敢回头，心跳得很是厉害。

身后的床垫慢慢下陷，是贺天在靠近，莫关山有点想跑，不过在他付诸行动之前，就已经被搂住了。

“干嘛。”莫关山象征性地抖了抖肩，自然是甩不掉贺天的手。他的反抗不知从何时起变得不痛不痒起来，丝毫没有拒绝的意味，要放在以前，怕不是早就咆哮着对贺天退避三舍了。

不过，变得亲密似乎并不是初潮后才发生的。他以往也做过贺天担任男主角的春梦，虽然没有发生什么交配行为，但梦里的两个人亲昵得过分，互相触碰、缠绵，这种对贺天的亲近和依赖让他陷入了自我嫌恶中。

虽说梦并非都是由日有所思导致，但总归和织梦者的心境有关。一开始贺天是敌人，被他拿着枪突突突，鲜血和肉块横飞，特别解恨。后来贺天是奴隶主，拿着小皮鞭抽打他让他干这干那，他老被气醒。之后有一阵子贺天没出现在梦里，那段时间莫关山总梦见小时候的事，然后哭醒。再之后，直到现在，贺天都像言情小说男一号一样在他梦里出现，“女一号”自不用说，就是他自己。

奇怪的是，莫关山时常梦见两人赤裸着在海中潜行，身边是鲸与鱼群。他一直理解不了这种梦的意思。

现在得知贺天的信息素是海的味道，莫关山觉得实在有些巧合。不过也许是因为此前两人走得太近，贺天的信息素从皮肤里似有似无地渗出来，直飘进了他的潜意识里，甚至操控了他的梦。

“作业待会儿我给你做，你就陪陪我呗~”贺天把下巴搁在莫关山肩膀上磨蹭，简直像只耍赖撒娇的大狗。莫关山根据贺天的肤色发型联想了一下他的品种，第一个出现在脑海中的形象竟是哈士奇。太过好笑他噗嗤一声乐了，让身后的贺天一时间摸不着头脑。

莫关山又想，贺天如果像哈士奇一样傻乎乎的，如果也是“撒手没”，那还得给他配个狗项圈，再挂个狗牌，上书：

姓名：贺天  
性别：带把儿的  
品种：哈士奇  
特长：耍流氓  
主人：莫关山  
如有人捡到请联系158xxxxxxxx，没有重谢

为了防止他出门吓到小孩子，除了狗绳，还得给他戴上嘴套，嘻嘻嘻。

莫关山正天马行空呢，回过神来的时候内裤已经被脱到脚边了。

“我日，你干什么！”他大惊失色伸手去抓，贺天快他一步，只见柠檬黄的内裤在半空中划过一道不怎么优美的抛物线，落在了沙发背上。

正傻眼呢，贺天又要脱他上衣，莫关山挣扎咒骂，拼命攥着衣服不许他脱。贺天刚才在后面已经把自己脱光了，肯定没安什么好心！

莫关山感觉自己现在就像贞洁烈女一样，不对，就像要被鬼子糟蹋的黄花闺女一样。贺天抓住他手腕，倒是一脸云淡风轻：“怕什么，我又不上你。”

“那你脱老子衣服干什么！”莫关山拼命扑腾。

“脱衣服又不一定是做爱，还能干点别的。”

“滚你妈的吧这又不是澡堂，我才不信你的大鬼话！我知道你一会儿还会说‘我就蹭蹭不进去’这种屁话，我还不知道你吗你这个禽兽！”莫关山眼都红了。

不论莫关山怎么嚎，贺天还是把他剥了个精光：“再废话我就真上你了。”

莫关山哽着，抿了嘴不敢再说话。贺天扶着他的后背让他躺下，莫关山怕得不行，呜咽着去推贺天的肩。贺天似笑非笑，将他双腿并拢置于肩上：“夹紧了。”

莫关山还没理解这三个字的具体内涵，就发觉有什么滚烫的硬家伙蹭开阴唇，在雌穴入口处顶弄。

他顿时感觉浑身寒毛都炸起来了，尖叫一声，便扭着屁股想跑，然而摆臀的动作让雌穴与龟头更亲密地接触了。

“你他娘的放开老子！你个流氓！”

“我知道分寸。”贺天说着，狡黠地往里顶了顶。他没想现在就食禁果，只是想吓吓他，看看他弱小可怜又无助的模样。莫关山很给他面子，声音里都是哭腔，身子都要拧成麻花了。他抓着床单想要逃走，然而双腿被制住，根本爬不了多远。

“别进来好不好……”在莫关山快要被吓哭的时候，贺天终于放过了他，肉棒蹭过他的阴阜，从双腿间挤了进去。密处没了威胁，莫关山终于哽咽着停止了挣扎，他撑起身子，只见一个红油油的龟头从他的双腿间探了出来，将他半勃起的阴茎压在了“身下”。

莫关山寒毛都竖起来了，满脑子只剩下一个词——海怪。

“你，你这……”真的，遭受的视觉冲击力实在太强，莫关山说话都结巴了。这是他第一次从VIP席位参观Alpha的阴茎，他妈的，太辣了。

红紫的龟头，嶙峋的柱身，炽热的温度，坚硬的触感……总而言之，无论长度、直径、色泽、硬度、触感还是热度，都令他望尘莫及、瑟瑟发抖。

不敢再看，莫关山扯过被子把自己藏进去，眼神却不自觉地偷偷往那里瞟。

“喜欢么？”

“喜欢个鬼！”莫关山脸皮都要烧起来了，这个贺鸡巴天真鸡巴不要脸！

莫关山喘着粗气，雌穴处似乎碰到了什么软软的囊袋，大概是贺天的蛋蛋。贺天又往前顶了顶，龟头都快到莫关山肚脐了。

我去……这么长。

而自己的小鸡鸡被这海怪压在下面已经不见影儿了。

莫关山咽了口唾沫，还在傻眼呢，贺天已经兀自抽动起来了。柱身的纹路蹭着嫩肉，大腿内侧没一会儿就泛起一片红晕，又酥又麻。贺天每次抽送还有意无意地蹭过莫关山的阴蒂，以致于他战栗着把自己更深地藏进被子里，但是呻吟声还是一丝丝地溢出来了。

睾丸撞击腿肉的啪啪声中慢慢夹杂了黏泞的水声，莫关山感觉下体黏糊糊的，贺天已经开始调笑他：“湿得真快。”

想了半天也不知道怎么回怼，莫关山哼哼唧唧半天，只能从被子里毫无气势地回了句：“要你管。”

贺天轻笑，半扛着他的腿，将吻落在他的小腿肌肉上，痒。莫关山从被子的缝隙间偷偷看来，正对上贺天饱含情欲的眼神，臊得他又开始装鸵鸟，不敢再看了。

莫关山的肉茎也在摩擦下渐渐硬了起来，伴随着挤压的动作吞吐着淫液。两个人的信息素交织在一起，莫关山感觉自己就像海洋中的小船，颠簸着、翻覆着，不知会靠岸还是会沉没。

温热的汗水洒在腰间，莫关山觉得痒，从被子里怯生生地露出脸来，抬眼便撞上贺天性感的眼眸。他的发梢已经汗湿了，脸颊上笼着绯色的霞，红唇微启吐着艳气，是莫关山从未见过的诱惑。他只觉口干舌燥，竟看得有些呆了。

贺天本就皮相好，不然也不会惹那么多女生爱慕。如今这人不多见的神态落入自己眼中，莫关山不知怎的，只想用红绳把这人和自己绕在一块儿，谁都不给。

私心泛滥着，快感又挟声带以令咽喉，嘤咛与喘息在齿缝间萦绕，没了被褥的遮掩便越发清晰起来。贺天见他这般模样，心底欢喜，凑过来吻他下颚，汗水落入枕间，都是海浪的味道。莫关山感觉自己的神智早已被水波揉碎、捻入海底，心甘情愿成为海神的献祭。

“唔，嗯……贺天……”

“嗯？”

“贺天……”

“我在。”

贺天停止了律动，压过来亲吻他的耳垂。那里戴着他之前送的耳钉，是莫关山极敏感的地方，稍一碰触就能让他嘤咛着软了腰。

“唔……”被吻过的皮肤好像被电击了一般，爽得无言以喻。莫关山缩着脖子又羞又臊，在快感冲碎理智之前，他又开始扮鸵鸟，把脑袋埋进了被子里，“别亲了。”

“嘻～”又听见贺天的笑声，莫关山只觉得耳朵又痒又热。明明都是过了变声期的人，他的声音还是满满的男孩儿气，贺天却已经像一个成熟男人了。这让他很不爽，感觉自己在贺天面前像个幼稚的小鬼。但贺天的声音又总让他享受，也许是贺天声带震动的频率恰到好处，总能让他小鹿乱撞。

“出来啦～”贺天扯扯被子，莫关山赶紧攥住。

“不。”他闷闷地说。

“和我在一起就别矜持了，你什么样子我没看过？”

“……反正不出来。”

贺天沉默了会儿，趴在莫关山身上，用很幼稚的声音唱到：“小莫仔乖乖，把门儿开开～快点儿开开，我要进来。” 

莫关山不吭声。

贺天又说：“小莫仔不开门，贺大灰狼要想别的办法了。是什么办法呢～”

双腿被打开了，莫关山一阵害怕，忙拽开被子，贺天就坏笑着吻住他的嘴。

温热的指尖亵玩着他淫液满溢的蜜处，男人的指甲修剪得刚刚好，搔刮着敏感淫荡的软肉，使绝顶的快感中夹杂了似有若无的疼痛，这份快感便愈发刺激起来，临近了肉体能够承受的阈值。男人更努力了些，手指夹住阴蒂上的小皮儿蓦地一蹭——

“哈啊——！”牙关再也藏不住娇喘，他扬起了脖颈，脊骨的弧度如同天鹅一般，缱绻的吟哦便落口而出，让四周的空气都带上了颤音——他从来都不知道自己能发出这样的声音。

双手缠上男人的肩背，莫关山爽得脚趾都蜷了起来，双腿也因此而分得更开。雌穴就如同爱海中绽放的欲望之花，花蜜含苞，等待着蜂蝶采撷。

“里面，好奇怪……”

“怎么？”

“就是，唔……”

“想要？”

“……嗯。”费了好大力气才有勇气承认这一事实，莫关山又想把自己藏到被子里，谁知贺天一把抓住被单，扬手扔在了地上。

“以后不许再躲躲藏藏的，知道没？”

“……什么？”莫关山轻喘着望向他。

“我说，”他倾身，在莫关山耳边一字一句地命令，“不许逃离我的视线。”

~~~~

Omega的身体很敏感。

这是有科学依据的。科学研究表明，Omega生殖器官的神经末梢密度是Beta的五倍。

诚然，与“性冷淡”的Beta相比，Omega的确过于“淫荡”，很容易沦为欲望的俘虏。发情期就不必说了，即使是在非发情期，简单的触碰也能让他们发出动听的吟哦。不仅如此，因为体液中含有信息素的味道，使得Alpha乐于嘬饮他们甘甜的唾液，“香汗淋漓”也是对Omega独特的描述。早年间，Omega的这些特质使他们成为了商品和宠物，不少Omega经由买卖沦为性奴或生育工具。他们甚至不用学会说话，只要会叫床就好。

莫关山曾想象过自己活在几百年前时的模样，不禁一阵恶寒。

如今Omega拥有自由，能够过自己想要的生活、与自己喜欢的人组建家庭，与古人相比，大概是莫大的幸运了吧？

这么想着，莫关山迷蒙地睁开眼。情欲使他视线模糊，贺天棱角分明的侧颜在视野中变得缥缈起来。

方才，在贺天的“威逼利诱”下，莫关山难得坦诚地表达了“想要”的意思。如今正双腿大开地靠坐在贺天怀里，雌穴被他的手指侵入，肉茎也被握在掌心摩挲。虽说莫关山曾用过道具，也用手指自慰过，但贺天的手指就好像蘸了魔法一般，轻拢慢捻抹复挑，让他耽溺其中了。

他舒服得紧，渐渐也懂得了如何顺应情爱和欲望，呢喃着、喘息着，腰慢慢摇晃起来，花穴饥渴地迎合着纤长的指骨，丝毫没有先前的矜持。

“哈嗯……”他想要开口叫他的名字，然而却被爱欲蒸得说不出完整的话，脱口而出的是幼猫一般的呻吟。

贺天在他耳边喃喃：“舒服吗？”

“唔……”莫关山努力想要找回自己的声音，“里面，再……”

“手指已经到极限了。”

“不行，里面，要……唔！”莫关山感觉身体深处的某个器官就像缺水的沙漠，那么渴，想要被狠狠地灌溉、填满。然而手指并不能满足他。

他被情欲折磨得泪流满面，雌穴翕敛着吞吐着贺天的指节，妄想他纤细的手指能够给自己带来满足。

但远远不够，他的身体似乎在渴望着更粗鲁的对待，体内那蠢蠢欲动的器官肆无忌惮地缱绻着、翻覆着，向他索求更多的快感。

“唔，贺、贺天……”

“嗯？”

“难受、哈嗯……”

“我的错，我的错。”缓解Omega情欲的最好办法就是上他、填满他、标记他，然而贺天不能这么做，至少现在，做不到。

莫关山带着哭腔，念着他的名字，贺天加快了手上的速度，可手指根本无从缓解Omega的爱欲。贺天叹了口气，他何尝不想进入他的身体，挤入那尚未发育完全的生殖腔，在那里成结，让他痛，让他流血，让他尖叫着受孕。

“以后不这样碰你了，对不起。”边说边吻着他的发梢、耳廓，含住他的耳垂和耳钉吮吸。

蓦地，莫关山浑身痉挛起来，口中的呻吟突然变得高亢，仿若清晨森林间的第一声啼鸣。贺天只感觉手指被温热的汁液冲击、包裹，没一会儿，淫液就顺着手指和阴道间的缝隙涌出来，打湿了床单。

怀里的人还在战栗、痉挛，肉茎也在小股小股喷吐着爱液。

莫关山早已哭花了脸，皮肤泛着淡淡的粉红色，涎水顺着下颚淌下，旖旎一片。

贺天没料到他就这样迎来了高潮。

是耳垂吗？

——这么敏感？

莫关山抱住他的手臂，掌心里都是汗，信息素的味道浓得可怕，空气里都是郁郁的甜。

贺天抽出手指，大量的淫液被带出，这些液体里似乎带有催情的成分，致使贺天瞬间头晕目眩。他也忍得辛苦，方才腿交一番并没有缓解多少情欲，肉棒硬得难受，偏偏怀里的人又散发着令人心痒的甜。他感觉自己毕生的意志力都用在了克制上。

这种关头，莫关山偏硬要往他怀里钻。贺天无奈，冲脸上给了自己一记老拳，打得他有点发蒙，不过至少神智清明了些。

搂着莫关山躺下，释放信息素抚慰着正在高潮的人。贺天温柔地抚摸着他汗湿的肩背，手指描摹着脊骨的轮廓，转而抚上他挺翘的小屁股。

“唔，贺天……”

“嗯？”

“我，这是怎么了……哈嗯……好舒服……”

“Omega的高潮，第一次？”

“唔，舒服……”

竟然是小家伙的第一次，不知道为什么，贺天竟然油然而生一股神圣感来。

两个人都有些疲惫，贺天想捡起被子盖好，奈何莫关山抱着他不许他离开，哪怕是捡一下被子都不许。贺天无奈，只能伸腿把被子踢上了床。

莫关山又往他怀里缩了缩，贪婪地嗅着他的味道。

“喜欢我的味道吗？”贺天轻声问。

“嗯。”

“喜欢我吗？”

“……”

“不许睡，喜欢我吗？”拍拍莫关山的脸颊，强迫他睁开眼睛。

莫关山迷迷糊糊，把脸埋在贺天的掌心蹭了蹭。

“喜欢我吗？”贺天不依不饶。

然而莫关山实在太累，靠着贺天温暖的掌心睡着了。

唉。

捏了捏他的臀肉以示惩罚，莫关山在梦里似乎有感觉，嘤咛一声，鼻头皱了皱。

贺天被他的反应可爱到了，又捏了捏。

莫关山拱了拱被子。

又捏了捏。

莫关山猛地睁开眼，吓得贺天一个激灵。

莫关山瞪着他。

贺天有点心虚。

“喜欢。”

“诶？”贺天卡巴卡巴眼睛。

莫关山把他搁在自己屁股上的手拉到了腰上。

“睡觉。”

贺天一时间有些没反应过来，停顿了两秒，这才豁然开朗。

 

“Yes Sir！”

~~~~

傍晚的时候，又淅淅沥沥开始下小雨。大概沿海城市就是这样，雨季都好像购买了超强续航套餐一样，再也没了间断。不过落地窗的隔音效果很好，虽然外面的城市朦胧一片，车水马龙，室内依旧闲淡静谧，没什么惊扰。

贺天是被满室弥漫的香味唤醒的。从深眠中醒来的时候有些无力，他在被子里蠕动着伸着懒腰，这才发现怀里空空的。

鱼香、葱香和米香从厨房那边传来，闻着就让人食指大动。贺天随便套上条裤子跳下床，赤着脚跑过去，只见白气萦绕的橱柜前，莫关山正穿着他的T恤、扎着围裙在做饭。说真的，这视觉效果有点太震撼了，至少对贺天来说是这样的——他们虽然身高相仿，但身材上他比莫关山要壮一圈儿，自己的T恤穿在他身上松松垮垮的，下摆正好能盖到腿根，被围裙一扎，又勾勒出腰线和臀部曲线。踮着脚拿酱料瓶的时候，就能看见一小片春光，如果贺天没判断错的话，莫关山绝对没穿内裤。

他蹑手蹑脚地靠近，也不敢突然把人抱住，锅里都是油，万一把人吓到烫伤了就不好了。他趴在椅子上安静地看着，葱香鲤鱼的味道特别特别好闻——虽然他并不喜欢（会）吃鱼。

看了眼墙上的挂钟，下午六点半。

“什么时候醒的？”贺天趴在椅背上摇晃，不经意地问。

“三点多吧，没睡多久。”莫关山把鱼翻了个面儿，从橱柜上拿了调味剂。怕盖子又翻掉他特意把每个瓶瓶罐罐的盖子都拧紧了些，结局就是料酒的盖子拧不开了。

他头也不回地把料酒递给贺天，贺天拧开又递了回来。

高汤咕嘟咕嘟的声音很惬意，莫关山把锅盖盖上，不知怎么就感觉自己挺像田螺姑娘的。他下午起床后洗了澡、打扫了房间、洗了衣服、收拾了衣柜，又把厨房的锅碗瓢盆调味品都放在自己习惯的地方。晾衣服的时候发现自动衣架坏了，他还心灵手巧地修好了它。看着两个人的袜子和内裤分别晾在一起，在圆衣架下微微摇晃，这感觉挺微妙的。

贺天很能睡，无论莫关山闹出多大噪音都没醒，莫关山还趴在床边看了他一会儿。这家伙睡觉很安静，半边脸陷进枕头里，脸上没有了平日里那种张狂又自负的表情，显得很容易亲近。莫关山拿来手机，偷偷拍了几张，自然不会让贺天知道。

冰箱里还有昨晚买回来的食材，鲤鱼、莴笋、一小块鸡胸肉。鸡胸肉切丝抄了莴笋，蒸了白米饭，再烧了锅葱香鲤鱼。大概是味道太香，贺天的狗鼻子还挺灵，闻着味道就醒了。

今天的贺天很有进步，知道帮他盛饭、端菜、拿餐具了。只不过他竟然一口鱼都没吃，一个劲儿地吃青菜刨米饭，莫关山把盘子往他面前推推：“你今晚属兔子的？给点面子尝尝啊，我不是只有炖牛肉一道拿手菜。”

“呃，我不吃鱼。”

“不喜欢吃怎么不早说？”

“也不是。”贺天把饭咽下去，“就是，呃……有点困扰。”

“啊？”

“我不会吐鱼刺。”

“……”莫关山翻了个白眼，“剔鱼刺还不简单？”

“大概是我舌头比较笨拙。”

“接吻的时候你怎么不这么说哦。”

“嘿嘿。”

“还有脸笑。”莫关山白他一眼，说话间已经剔好了一块鱼肉，“喏。”

贺天也不客气，夹起来就往嘴里送。

莫关山深刻怀疑这家伙只有三岁。不过他也没什么想抱怨的，手下动作很快，贺天还没咀嚼完，就又有一块白嫩嫩的、沾好了汤汁的鱼肉放进碗里了。

“今晚回去吗？”贺天有点噎着，接过莫关山倒给他的温水。

莫关山摇摇头：“给妈妈打电话了，说在补习。”

“哈？”

“不是还有不到两个月中考吗，我骗我妈说你在给我突击补课。我妈也是，一听见你的名字就无条件同意了，啧。”

贺天忍不住笑：“以前也不知道是谁特别讨厌来我家，怎么，现在不愿走了？”

“也不是。”莫关山吃了几口饭，“只是觉得你自己在家怪冷清的。”

贺天喝水的动作一滞。

“挺佩服你的，一个人住这么大房子。要是我早吓死了，这么多空房间，指不定有什么鬼啊神啊住进来。”

“说不定真的有，我以前几乎每天晚上都会做噩梦，鬼压床。”

莫关山打了个寒颤。

“不过认识你之后嘛~春梦居多~”

“滚滚滚！”莫关山在桌子底下踢他。

“哟哟哟脸红了~你说实话，做没做过春梦梦没梦到我~”

“去死啊！！”踢中了贺天的膝盖，转而被贺天握住了脚踝，然后就一脸坏笑地挠他脚底心。莫关山差点笑到桌子底下，大嚎着“以后再也不帮你剔鱼刺了”，贺天这才放过了他。

最后，不喜欢（会）吃鱼的贺天几乎一个人承包了一整条鱼。洗碗的时候两个人打打闹闹碎了一个碗，虽然扫掉了碎片，但莫关山还是勒令贺天必须穿上拖鞋。

收拾完了烂摊子，莫关山解下围裙回卧室的时候，贺天正呈美人鱼状横躺在床上，一副任君享用的模样：“说吧，你想怎么补习？”

莫关山感觉这家伙一天天的不想别的，就想着怎么勾引他了。脸颊有些发烫，不过他还是故作镇定，把没做完的作业都扔到了贺天面前：“之前说好了的，给我把作业做完，要说话算话。”

贺天原本还一脸青楼女子的表情，突然就变成了苦瓜脸：“我还以为有什么羞羞的事可以做呢。”

莫关山心里已有计较，不过表面上还是一副高冷的样子：“总之认真做，做完了给我检查。”

贺天觉得好笑：“检查？你还能看出对错？”

“我是说，你过来接受我的检查。”

贺天一扬眉毛，听出话里有话：“OK，我很期待~”

~~~~

莫关山当了一下午田螺姑娘，有点累，本来想玩会儿游戏放松放松，然而没弄懂怎么摆弄这台游戏机，就在沙发上葛优瘫，用自己的碎屏手机看了会儿综艺。只是不知为何乳头断断续续有些痒，不过感受不明显，他象征性地抓了抓，没有太在意。

综艺里的嘉宾在玩你画我猜，题目是樱桃，莫关山突然想起来冰箱里有昨天买的车厘子。这种水果太贵，莫关山只在小学以前吃过，记忆里是酸酸甜甜的味道，偏甜，和樱桃差不多。贺天这个败家子非要买几盒，放在了冷藏。莫关山拿出一盒洗了些，只舍得吃一颗，果然他记得没错，就是那个味道。

他把果盘放在贺天桌上，见贺天正一手支着下巴，另一手随意演算几笔就得出了答案，就好像变魔术一样。学霸不愧是学霸啊，简直让人叹为观止，连模仿莫关山的笔迹都模仿得出神入化。莫关山不禁开始脑补一出大戏——贺天是二皇子，本来皇位是大皇子的，但是他模仿了皇帝的笔记假造遗诏，于是自己成了皇帝。贺天成了皇帝绝对是暴君，强抢民女无恶不作，弄得天下大乱人心惶惶，而他，莫关山，揭竿而起，以“王侯将相宁有种乎！”为口号，率领被压迫的人民反抗朝廷，最终把贺大昏君打入天牢，天天小皮鞭伺候，嘿嘿嘿。

“笑什么呢？”贺天冷不丁的一声把莫关山从意淫中扯了回来。他看着贺天似笑非笑的表情，咽了口唾沫，支支吾吾地说：“呃，没什么，面部肌肉有点抽筋。”说罢就想开溜，谁知贺天的手竟然从他的胯下伸了过来，勾托着让他转回了身子，坐在了自己腿上。

这姿势很不妙，屁股下面就是贺天的掌心，他的中指正巧卡在莫关山的两瓣阴唇中间。Alpha的体温比Omega高两度，莫关山感觉私处很烫，脸也很烫，想动又不敢动，此刻只能浑身僵硬地坐着，无比后悔之前把内裤洗掉的决定。

“干嘛。”莫关山哼哼唧唧问了句。

“服务要服务全套嘛，喂我吃啊~”

“哈？”莫关山一脸你特么在逗我的表情，“你没长手吗？”

贺天一手转着笔：“这不忙着给你写作业呢吗~”

“那还有一只——”话还没说完莫关山就后悔了，贺天勾了勾手指，虽然幅度不大，但是他能清晰地感受到阴部的嫩肉被挤压的感觉。

说实话，自初潮之后，他的身体就变得非常敏感，渴望着贺天的触碰，贪恋着情爱的滋味。他耽溺于此，更有愈演愈烈的迹象，一度让他怀疑自己染上了性瘾。即使遇到现在这种境况，他的内心也丝毫没有抵触的意思，反而想要索求更多——想要被贺天更进一步地触摸，想要贺天的手指伸进来，像之前那样在他的蜜穴中探索，进入更深更幽秘的地方。

惊恐于自己的淫靡，羞耻心让他闭口不言，只乖乖拿了一颗车厘子喂给贺天，低着头不想让他看见自己烧烫的脸。

贺天见他这样，坏心眼泛滥。不仅吞了果子，还顺势含住了他的手指。莫关山没想到他会这么做，一时间没了主意，呆愣着不知道该怎么办了。

“你……”

贺天眉眼含笑，嘴唇吮裹住他的手指，舌尖将果肉卷入口中，轻轻咀嚼，齿刃便似有若无地撩刮着他的指腹，倒也不痛，反而带着一股异样地快感。莫关山自然禁不住他这般挑逗，只感觉一股热流顺着指尖涌入下腹，连带着乳尖也麻痒起来。随着呼吸，乳头蹭在衣服的布料上，竟然舒服得紧，下体的湿意便尤为明显了。莫关山不敢相信自己的身体竟然敏感淫荡到这般地步，小穴饥渴地痉挛着，而贺天也觉察到了他的异样，淫液正逐渐打湿他的掌心，顺着指缝渗下，带着甜味的信息素便弥散来开。

他心底暗喜，吸吮着莫关山的指尖。Alpha的舌苔未退化完全，仍带着仿若野兽的倒刺，每次被他舔弄，莫关山总感觉有触电般的酥麻感刺入皮肤，顺着静脉涌回心脏，心梗一般的窒息感便越发清晰。他大口大口喘息，感觉自己处于濒死的边缘，就好像被野兽舔舐了咽喉，只能瘫软着等死。

贺天自然不知道他的幻想，吞咽了果肉，又翻过他的手心，在掌纹中央落下一吻：“谢谢款待~”边说，边把果核留在了他的掌心。

看到那枚果核，莫关山终于回过神来。他心跳得很快，方才只是凝视了贺天的眼睛，就仿佛被美杜莎石化了一般，再也挪不开视线，只想看向那汪秋水的最深处，看清他那填满了占有欲的诱色之中，到底带了多少真心。

只是没想到，这家伙吃个车厘子都这么色情。

莫关山还在看手心中的果核出神，谁知贺天又凑到他耳边，压低了嗓音添油加醋地说：“水好多~”

莫关山差点炸毛：“你个变态！你才水多，你全家都水多！”

贺天还摆出一副受害者纯良无辜的表情：“好凶哦，这车厘子的确水多、饱满，简直世间极品，不信就吃一颗尝尝？嗯~？”

莫关山简直要气坏了，气哼哼地拿了一颗扔嘴里。谁知刚含住，贺天就凑过来，从他齿间夺走了那粒果肉，甚至还趁机揩油嘬了他一口。

“你干嘛！” 

“吃水果呀~”

“碗里那么多！你偏要吃我嘴里的？？” 

“我觉得这颗最好吃嘛~”

莫关山憋红了脸，心道这贺鸡巴天简直无时无刻不在耍流氓。他虽然身体敏感，又被勾起了欲望，可是理智还在，再待下去怕是又要一发不可收拾，那待会儿的“任务”就完不成了。他赶忙脱离了贺天，与他保持了五米的距离：“你，你做完了再来找我。”

说完觉得少了点什么，又转身补充了一句：“变态！”

~~~~

人类这种生物，在独自呆着的时候容易胡思乱想，莫关山亦然。

莫关山的语文成绩稳定在20分上下，选择题和阅读题勉强能得到点分数，作文经常懒得写，还要因为在卷子上画小乌龟被扣卷面分。虽然分数不高，但他说了这么多年中国话，还是懂些文化常识的。如果问他“乐不思蜀”这个成语的意思，他也能回答个差不离——不就是刘禅开心得不想回蜀国了？《三国演义》他还是看过的。不过考这个成语时他正沉迷三国杀，遂上书“任选一个目标进行判定，判定结果不是红桃，目标回合跳过”。不玩三国杀的语文老师在他的答案上画了个很大的红叉，又在旁边打了个很大的问号。

当语文老师知道这个答案出自卡牌桌游后，痛心疾首地在课上强调游戏给青少年带来的危害，并以“某些同学（莫关山）”为反面典型，讲得那是唾沫横飞，第一排的同学普遍遭殃。莫关山倒是不以为然，他并非不知道这个词的意思，只不过懒得在不感兴趣的地方浪费脑细胞思考罢了。

然而在某些他想要弄明白的问题上，脑细胞又完全不够用了。

比如说，他感觉自己现在的状态可以用“乐不思蜀”来形容。不过比起成语原意，更准确的表达方式是“想在贺天身边多待一会儿”。下午的时候给妈妈打电话，他就毫无心理斗争、毫无愧疚感地说出“我要留下写作业，今晚不回去了”这种谎话，甚至画蛇添足地补充“不是只有我自己，见一和展正希也在”。

他有点搞不懂自己了，想要却又不愿思考自己为何这么想留下来，又为何这么想和贺天独处更久——他准备把这些都归咎为贺天的错，一定是贺天对他使用了“乐不思蜀”，而他判定失败，所以才会做出“留下来”的选择。

然而这种假设根本说不通，毕竟决定权在他本人手里，贺天并没有强迫他。在他决定留下来之前，贺天睡得正香，未曾干扰过他的选择。是他自己太过得意忘形，以至于乐不思蜀，家都不回。

他当然心知肚明，只是不太愿意面对自己的真实想法。

因为喜欢他，所以想粘着他——明明这么简单的因果关系，却好像奥数一样难以理解。毕竟在他的认知里，自己不是这样的人，除了爸妈他谁都不会在乎。

——可是，我为什么会这么在乎你？

搞不懂，想不明白。他晃了晃脑袋想要理清思绪，却越发心烦意乱。

天色已晚，华灯点点，车水马龙。车辆红色的尾灯在雨夜中汇成一条河。莫关山站在落地窗前，看着玻璃窗上镜面反射出的自己。

他快认不出自己了，虽然皮囊依旧，但内里早已变得古怪起来。里人格是最先发生“变异”的，萌生了“喜欢他”这样的念头。苹果都是从里面开始烂的，他也一样，当这种名为“喜欢”的菌落侵蚀到表皮，当他的表人格也开始呈现出“喜欢他”这样的想法时，他彻底地不知所措了。

会不由自主地关心他，会忍不住靠近他，会放任他对自己做些难以启齿的事。甚至会耍耍心机，故意不穿内裤勾引他。

唉。

他把额头靠在冰凉的窗户上。

已经无法追溯这份喜欢开始于何时了，只记得每当隐约感受到苗头的时候，他就转移注意力不去想。然而这株小苗就在心底里恣意生长，直至今日再也无法忽视它的存在。这份喜欢让他的自我嫌恶感越来越浓，莫关山自认为不是斯德哥尔摩患者，对于喜欢上一个总是欺负他、奴役他、惹他哭的混蛋狗鸡这件事，他一百万倍的不想承认。

不承认不代表不存在。——又有点像哲学问题了。

思考这个问题对于一个没有恋爱经历的15岁少年来说，着实太过复杂，早已超过了他的人生阅历能够解释的范畴。他简直要哭出来了，窗外的世界在下雨，他的世界也银河倒泻——他喜欢自己最讨厌的人，这人是个十足的混蛋，在他眼里没有半点优点。但只要看到他、想到他、听见他的名字，耳边就仿佛萦绕了动听的曲调，目之所及都是五色斑斓的彩虹糖。他没有办法不去听，就算捂上耳朵，思绪便化作了琴弦，奏出的每一个乐章都是贺天的旋律。他更没有办法不去看，就算闭上眼，空气里弥漫着的甘美就从嗅觉和味觉上加倍奉还。

他沉浸在这样的世界里不能自拔——无论如何逃避，都无法对自己内心的欢喜视而不见。

“莫大诗人在想什么呢，这么深沉？”熟悉的温暖将他包围，莫关山还没来得及回神，干燥的吻已落于鬓上。

唇声扰乱了脑海，打翻了思绪的小船，此前尚在思考着的难题便落入水底，不知沉到哪里去了。

燥热的掌心拂过他的下腹，贺天将他整个人拥进怀里：“身上好凉。”

背靠着让自己心烦意乱的“罪魁祸首”，莫关山嘟嘟囔囔，也说不出什么狠话：“又不冷。”

不冷的话身子抖什么？——贺天腹诽，倒也没多说什么，只将他搂得紧了些。用体温来温暖恋人这种事，听起来矫情，但做起来倒是挺让人有成就感的：“你这么安静还真是少见，一个人躲在这里想谁呢？”

“……反正没想你。”

“诶，人家那么卖力地帮你写作业，你都不想人家，人家有小情绪了！要用小拳拳锤你胸口，锤你锤你锤你~”

“卧槽你能不用这么恶心的声音说话吗！”莫关山浑身鸡皮疙瘩都炸起来了，他转身掐贺天的脸，“能不能好好说话你这狗鸡！恶心地老子头皮都要炸了！”

贺天还想打趣，却看到莫关山眼眶微红，他挑起眉毛：“怎么了？哦~是不是打游戏被教做人了？要不要我带你呀~”

“滚滚滚(ノ｀Д)ノ”

“不滚，”贺天闪躲着莫关山想要揍他的手，“你不是说要我接受检查吗，我已经准备好了，如果是检查鸡鸡长度的话我很有自信~”

“呵，”莫关山冷笑，“等着在我身下欲仙欲死吧，处男。”

~~~~

“哈~嗯……唔……”  
“嘶……啊嗯……舒服……”  
“再用点力，哦，对……就是那儿……”  
“咦怎么不动了？”

背后的力道消失了，贺天撑起身子扭头看，莫关山正抄着手，斜着眼睨他：“你他妈是欠操吗？”

“我这是舒服的体现。”

“舒服你就说，浪叫什么？”

“浪叫用处大了，不仅能直观地表现我的欲仙欲死，还能侧面间接反映你按得舒服。”贺天开始耍嘴皮子。其实刚才莫关山嘲讽他是处男的时候，贺天还以为莫关山想就地骑乘来一发，当时他推拒了半天，晓之以情动之以理，说Omega这么早做对身体不好，说生殖腔没发育完全就做容易撕裂，说家里没有安全措施万一擦枪走火。然而无论他怎么说，莫关山都硬是要脱他衣服，还说了“你别说些没用的，现在不要的话以后都别想要了”这样模棱两可让人误会的话。贺天迫于淫威，只能顺从地躺下任他摆布。接着莫关山又说“躺着怎么做？趴着”，这让贺天一脸懵逼目瞪口呆，心想趴着要咋做啊？难道他想肛我？这么前卫的吗……算了被Omega肛又不会少块肉，他想做就做吧。然后莫关山就坐在了他腿上，在他紧张兮兮以为自己要菊花不保的时候，开始给他推拿按摩。

似乎有什么不对，又似乎没什么不对。

莫关山自然不知道他这么活跃的心理活动，只冷哼一声，便又继续按揉了。

不过，他依稀记得自己刚才好像是在烦恼什么事，是什么来着？似乎有些想不起来了。 

“呼~手法不错，穴位找得准，力道也拿捏得恰到好处，哎，哪儿学的？”

“我外公是退休老中医，经常给村里大爷大叔按，我觉得好玩，就学了点儿皮毛。”接上贺天的话茬，莫关山皱着眉头回想——自己刚刚好像是在烦恼为什么要喜欢他？

“哇莫仔，我越来越对你刮目相看了，会收拾家务，做饭好吃，按摩还这么专业。”

“老子会得多着呢，井底之蛙。”

“嚯还会用成语了，不简单不简单——啊这里，多揉揉，舒服~”

莫关山咬牙切齿地加重了手上的力道，碾着腰上穴位，贺天疼得龇牙咧嘴，却还偏要嘴硬：“你再多按按，我就能一夜七次了。”

“去你妈的，闭嘴。”

“哟，生气了？我又没说干的是你。”

“你他妈还想干谁？”

“没想到Don't close mountain的独占欲还挺强。行，干你，只干你。”

“你！”莫关山这才反应过来自己着了贺天的道儿，简直气得一佛入地二佛升天，又一时词穷，完全不知道该说什么话反击了。

贺天见他吃瘪，内心深处的小恶魔更嚣张了：“还有，你怎么突然就要给我做大保健啊，无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。你肯定做了什么对不起我的事儿对不对~”

莫关山感觉自己翻白眼越来越熟练了：“我只是不喜欢欠人情，你帮我写作业，我勉为其难赠你的。”

“哦~不过你这大保健做得不够全套哦，虽然是赠品也不能这么偷工减料吧，毕竟，”贺天伸手拍拍莫关山的腿，“我可是让你舒服了很多回，but我还一次没射过呢，这个人情要怎么还，嗯？”

“呵呵，你明天的早餐就是鸡巴煎蛋，今晚睡觉时小心点。”莫关山恶狠狠地说着，还比划着切菜的手势。

“我开玩笑啦别这么当真，你怎么一点幽默感都没有。”贺天认怂。

“闭上你的嘴。”莫关山黑着个脸，看来心情的确不太爽。贺天也见好就收不再火上浇油了，乖乖闭嘴趴好。

以前，为了缓解健身痛，贺天曾尝试过几次养生按摩。但比起那些专业技师模式化、趋同化的手法，莫关山稍显不情愿的按揉却让他感觉舒服得多。 而且，由于两个人的暧昧关系，莫关山可以理所当然地做一些“多余的”小动作——指腹描摹着蝴蝶骨的轮廓，又亲昵地抚摸过脊背凹陷的沟壑，他指尖跳跃，像是在弹奏旖旎的曲调，和弦的律动渗入肌肤，椎骨便化作了琴键，演出缱绻的爱乐，让贺天全部的情绪都随之起舞。

贺天心猿意马，意淫着两人真正交合的时候，莫关山的双手会攀上他的肩背，因为快感、因为痛，会在他背上留下一道道欲色的指痕——贺天期待着这样的时刻。

“唔—！”

“怎么？”不知发生了什么，贺天突然短促地喘了一声，莫关山停下了手上的动作，谁知道贺天整个人抖得厉害，好像被电击了一样，“你怎么了？”莫关山已经开始天马行空了——他莫不是有什么突发性疾病吧，心脏病？这也太韩剧了吧？

“手，拿、拿开，噗哈哈哈——”

“……笑什么，难道你的腰……怕痒？”莫关山看看自己按在贺天腰际的手，鬼使神差地挠了一下，果然，贺天嗤嗤笑着把身体攒成一只虾子，挣扎着抓住莫关山的手腕：“让你拿开——哈哈哈！”

莫关山顿时兴奋起来：“可算找到你的弱点了，还敢惹我不，嗯？还敢不敢，说啊狗鸡。” 

“哈哈哈哈！！噗，哈哈哈不行了，我不敢了！”贺天迫切需要拉开莫关山的手，但痒得他根本使不上力。

“态度一点都不严肃，明明就是还敢！” 莫关山奸笑着疯狂挠。

“哈哈哈咳咳咳，咳，放手，放——咳哈哈！”

“你叫，叫破喉咙都没人来救你。”

“我还需要、哈，我还需要人救？开玩笑。”贺天目露凶光，然而凶光只持续了不到一秒就被生理眼泪覆盖了，“嗷，饶了我吧哈哈哈！腹肌都要笑裂了！”

见贺天又哭又笑、表情扭曲，一点都不帅了，莫关山觉得非常解恨，便罢了手。贺天劫后余生，趴在被子上缺氧一般喘气，莫关山坐在一旁说风凉话：“以后再敢惹我，我就挠你痒痒，哼哼。”

“怕了你了，咳。”贺天坐起来抹眼泪，揉着酸痛的腹肌，莫关山在一边得逞似的笑，贺天伸手摸他脸的时候他也没躲，“笑起来蛮孩子气的嘛，怪可爱的~”

莫关山眉头又皱起来了。

“别又这种表情嘛~”贺天眼珠一转，按住鼻头做了个猪鼻子。

“噗——！”贺天那张脸顶着个猪鼻子实在是违和感满分，莫关山差点笑倒，被贺天接在怀里。

“让你笑也是蛮容易的~”

莫关山捶了他一下，搂住他脖子不说话，只是笑。

“目前呢，我收集到你哭的表情，笑的表情，生气的表情，害怕的表情，无助的表情，哦对了，还有高潮的表情，集齐啦，可以兑换奖品不~”

“傻子！”

~~~~

纠结“为什么会喜欢”这种问题，本身就没什么意义。

在涉世不深，对感情还懵懵懂懂的年纪，我只是单纯地，想要对他好。

就像他笨拙地爱护着我一样。


End file.
